Logan's Journey
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: After being sentenced to death by his little sister and the Royal Court, Logan escapes the castle and starts his new life as a hardworking Hero, but what happens when he is forced to fight his sister for the throne? Book Two. BETA WANTED
1. The Beginning of Two Worlds

**DISCLAIMER: **** I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**

**BLURB:** After being sentenced to death by his little sister and the Royal Court, Logan escapes the castle and starts his new life as a hardworking Hero, but what happens when he is forced to fight his sister for the throne?

**OTHER STORIES IN SERIES:  
**-Book One: Sparrow's Journey [complete]  
-Book Two: Logan's Journey  
-Book Three: The Other Me  
-Book Four: Lily's Journey  
-Book Five: Lillian's Revenge

**WARNINGS:** Logan will be a little out of character in this story due to the different path he takes than that in the game.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF TWO WORLDS**

_Logan looked into his father's desperate pained green eyes, and nodded his head as tears began to flow freely down his face. He sobbed as he unsheltered his dagger and held it above his father's heart._

'_I love you, Dad,' he cried._

'_I love you too, my son,' Sparrow smiled before closing his eyes._

Logan cried as he plunged the dagger into his father's heart, and as Sparrow passed on, Logan fell to his knees bawling his eyes out. He had never cried so much, not even when his mother, Hammer, had passed away at his sister, Lillian's, birth.

'MURDERER!'

Logan jumped violently and looked at the bedroom door. His ten year old sister, Lillian, stood there glaring at him while tears were pouring down her face. She was shaking violently.

'Lily,' Logan began with a choked sob.

'HOW COULD YOU?' she screamed at him. 'LOGAN, HOW COULD YOU KILL, DADDY?'

'Lily, please listen -'

'GUARDS!' Lillian screamed.

Moments later several guards appeared. Two immediately bent down next to their crying princess while the others took in Sparrow's body with Logan's dagger through it.

'MURDERER!' Lillian yelled at her brother again before crying into a guard's chest.

The guards' eyes hardened as they marched over to their prince.

'What are you doing?' Logan exclaimed.

'What do you think?' one of the guards replied coldly. 'You are under arrest for the murder of the king.'

'I didn't murder him!' Logan tried to explain as the guards dragged him to the dungeon. 'I mean, I did, but Dad told me to end his pain! Please, let go!'

Meanwhile, Jasper was walking calmly along with a tray of two hot chocolates. Every night he would go to Logan's room and they would have a quiet drink together. Over the years it had become a tradition. However, as he was walking along, he could hear Logan pleasing before he watched in horror as four guards were leading the struggling Logan to the dungeons. The tray he was holding slipped from his hands and fell to the ground with a smash as he hurried off to find his cousin, Sir Walter Beck, one of King Sparrow's best friends.

'WALTER!' he yelled as he ran into his cousin's room.

He saw the startled Walter on his couch with a book in hand.

'Jasper, what' wrong?' Walter asked, getting to his feet.

'It's Logan. He's been arrested!'

'On what grounds is he being arrested?' Walter demanded, heading for the dungeons.

'I don't know, but I think they believe Logan murdered Sparrow,' Jasper explained as he hurried to keep up with the furious Walter.

'Ridiculous!' Walter huffed.

He stormed into the dungeon and walked into the guards who had arrested Logan.

'The killer is down there,' one of the guards informed Walter.

Walter's eyes narrowed.

'What gives you the right to arrest my godson and call him a killer?' Walter demanded in a deadly whisper.

'Because that is what he is, sir,' replied the guard. 'Princess Lillian saw him plunge his dagger into King Sparrow's body. We saw the dagger with our own eyes. Prince Logan even admitted to murdering his father!'

Walter stood there dumbfounded, before marching past the guards to hear the truth from Logan's own lips. He could not believe that his godson could ever do such a thing. Logan loved his father dearly. He never did turn into a Mummy's Boy like they had all feared when he was a baby.

As the cousins approached Logan's cell, they could hear the teenager crying. Walter quickly unlocked the cell door and was immediately by the Prince's side.

'Logan?' he said, sitting on the hard stone bed next to him.

'Walter, I swear what they say is not true!' Logan exclaimed immediately. 'I didn't murder Dad out of spite or to claim the throne! I went to his chambers to check on him and he begged for me to end his life. He told me to kill him to take away the pain of the poison and living without Mum. He said that his life would end soon anyway, he just didn't want to be in pain.'

'We believe you, Logan,' Walter said calmly, holding back tears of hearing that his best friend was now gone. He had watched Logan grow up and it was for that reason he could tell when the teenager was lying and when he was telling the truth.

'What's going to happen to me now?' Logan asked quietly.

'I don't know,' replied Walter. 'The guards, nobles and Lily would all see this as treason; as such the penalty is death.'

Logan tensed up beside him.

'Logan, listen to me. I won't allow them to take your life, I swear this to you!' Walter said firmly, pulling the younger man in close to him. 'Jasper and I will remain by your side and protect you.'

Logan mutely nodded as tears trailed down his flawless face.

On the one hand, he hated himself for taking his father's life even though he was fulfilling a dying man's wishes. Once he had finished hating himself, he began to hate his father. How could he ask his own son to end his life, especially when there was no one to witness what he had specifically asked? How could he ask someone of him who in turn could end his very own young life? As his hatred disappeared, he spent the rest of his time grieving his father's passing before hating himself again.

Jasper and Walter stayed with Logan all through the night, giving him as much comfort as they could. It is always hard to lose a parent who was one of your best friends, but it is even harder when you are the one who had to end their life and were now at risk of losing your own. As a result, it was no surprise that Logan cried himself into an uneasy sleep.

'I cannot believe Sparrow would ask Logan to take his life,' Walter muttered bitterly to Jasper as he watched his godson sleep. 'I never thought that he would be such a cowered or would be so selfish. Didn't he realise what effect this would have on Logan?'

'He might not have been thinking clearly if he was in as much pain as Logan said he was in,' Jasper whisper back glumly. 'Besides, Sparrow had many secrets and was a mysterious man. Maybe he had a reason for asking Logan to do such a painful task?'

'He had better of had a very good one,' Walter grumbled.

The next morning, a trial was held before the entire Royal Court to decide on Logan's fate.

'Just tell them exactly what you told Jasper and I,' Walter told Logan as they waited in a room near the throne room. Logan has his hands chained behind his back and his eyes were red and filled with grief. 'You haven't done anything wrong, just remember that.'

Logan nodded his head and offered his godfather a smile.

'I will speak to you again after the trial,' Walter told him gently, before heading off to the throne room.

As he entered, his eyes found Jasper standing nervously in the crowd before they travelled around the room and saw Lillian sitting on her throne, dressed completely in black. Her best friend, Elliot, was sitting on the throne's arm, holding her hand trying to offer what little comfort he could.

Sighing sadly, Walter went and took his seat.

Minutes later, the trial was ready to begin.

'We are gathered here today to determine the fate of Prince Logan, son of the late King Sparrow and Queen Hammer, older brother to Princess Lillian, and godson to Sir Walter Beck,' began the judge. 'Due to the laws of Albion, set down by the Archon, everyone is innocent until proven guilty, so please dismiss anything you have already heard since King Sparrow's passing and bear in mind everything said during this trial. Please bring in the accused.'

Walter watched on sadly as Logan was brought in. He was proud to see that Logan was still keeping his head held high.

'Prince Logan, you have been brought here today, accused of murdering your father, King Sparrow,' the judge continued once Logan stood before him. 'You were seen by your sister, Princess Lillian plunging your dagger into your father's heart. Do you deny her seeing this?'

'No, sir,' Logan replied. 'She indeed saw me doing this, but only because Father asked me to.'

'King Sparrow asked you to end his life?' asked a member of the Court. She and her fellow Court Members looked sceptical. 'Why would he ask you to do such an act?'

'He said that he wasn't going to be around much longer and that he wished for his pain to be gone. He no longer wanted to live with the pain of the poison that was slowly killing him and the pain of having to live without Mum.'

'Was there anyone else around in the room when King Logan told you this?' the Judge inquired.

'No sir.'

'Did your father tell anyone else of his wish?'

'Not that I know of, sir.'

'Do you have any proof whatsoever of what you said being true?'

'I only have my word, sir.'

'Is there anyone here that would like to say anything more to help the Prince's case?' The Judge looked around the room, but his eyes stopped on Walter as he stood and addressed the court.

'As you all know, I have watched Logan grow from a baby into the man he is today,' he said. 'During this time, I have seen Logan do many things, and as such, I have seen _no_ evidence to support why Logan would want his father dead. He has shown no interest in the throne and when I questioned him last night, there were no lies in his eyes. What he says is the truth.'

'Thank you, Sir Walter,' said the Judge. 'If there is no further evidence, the Court, Princess Lillian and I will go and determine Prince Logan's sentence, if there is to be one.'

Logan's eyes widened slightly when he heard that his sister would also be in charge of determining his fate. How could they let a little girl pass judgement?

The Court and Lillian were gone for fifteen minutes and when they returned, Logan's heart began to throb painfully in his chest, though his face did not give away what he was feeling inside.

'The Court and Princess Lillian have all come to a consensus that we find you, Prince Logan, guilty of treason and the murder of King Sparrow,' the Judge declared. 'You shall be executed at dawn tomorrow by firing squad.'

'No!' Walter gasped, while Jasper closed his eyes sadly.

Logan, however, stared at his sister, who was death glaring back at him. He could not believe that his sweet baby sister had just sentenced him to death. He could tell that by the look in her eyes she had not been talked into it. He absently allowed himself to be led out of the Throne Room and back to his prison cell.

Moments later, Walter came hurrying down into his cell.

'Well, that's that than,' Logan said giving his godfather a half-hearted smile. 'I guess my destiny and the only reason that I was born was to be there to take my father's life. Now that it is done, I can just be thrown away like yesterday's paper.'

'That's not true, Logan!' Walter said firmly. 'I will not allow you to walk to your death tomorrow!'

'What can you do?' Logan asked bitterly. 'What power do you have over the Royal Court? Even Lily has more power than you!'

'True, but I do have a few friends that have power within the court. I'll try and pull a few string to remove your death sentence,' Walter said. 'Promise me, Logan, you will not give up hope.'

'Too late, Walter,' Logan said indifferently. 'You should go. I doubt the Court will be too happy about you _conspiring_ with a murderer.'

Logan turned away from his godfather and went to lie down on the cold, hard, stone bed.

Walter watched him sadly for a while, before leaving the cell and hurrying off to try and free his godson while cursing Sparrow in the process.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

That night, Logan had managed to fall into an uneasy sleep, where his dreams were filled with different events happening as he was led to his death. Fortunately, he was awoken from a particularly nasty event.

'Walter? Jasper? What are you doing here?' Logan mumbled as he sat up and looked at the two cousins, before fighting off Titian as he tried to lick Logan's face. Titan was Sparrow's dog Pearl's son. He was quite fond of both children. 'What is Titan doing here? I thought he would be sleeping in Lily's bed?'

'I wasn't able to change your sentence,' Walter whispered quietly. 'Apparently Lily refuses to change her mind –'

'Wait… Lily? What's that got to do with anything? I thought you were seeing the Court?' Logan said, looking totally bewildered.

'I did, but they informed me that it was Lily who was the first one who decided to sentence you to death,' Walter said awkwardly.

'Does she really hate me that much?' Logan whispered, looking and sounding heartbroken.

'I'm afraid so,' Jasper said sadly.

'So why are you here?' Logan asked again. 'Surely it wasn't just to tell me that.'

'No, we're breaking you out of here,' said Walter, grabbing Logan's arm and leading him out of the cell. 'Neither of us can bear to see you sentenced to death, Logan.'

'But if you are caught, you will be sentenced to death most likely too!' Logan said.

'We know, but we are willing to take the risk!' Jasper said firmly. 'We shall follow you wherever you go.'

Logan smiled at the two men. At least someone still believed and cared about him.

'So why's Titan here?' he asked.

'Lily kicked him away,' said Jasper.

From the dungeon, Walter cautiously led Logan and Jasper out into the main garden.

'There is something rather sinister about this garden at night,' Jasper commented as they headed towards the Royal catacomb.

'Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle,' Logan said, not understanding where they were going. The exit, after all was on the other side of the castle, not in the backyard.

'We are,' replied Walter, 'but there's something we must do first.'

'And that is?'

'We must pay our respects to Albion's last two Heroes.'

'What do you mean "last two"? Reaver is the last Hero.'

'Reaver isn't someone I'd class under Hero,' Walter muttered as they arrived at the catacomb.

'I never thought I'd enter this place again,' Jasper admitted.

'You should have known better,' Walter said to his cousin as they snuck inside.

'What are we doing here?' Logan asked, not looking too thrilled about being around his parent's tombs. Sparrow had been laid to rest the afternoon after Logan's trial.

'Before your father passed away, he told me that there was a Hero that would replace him,' Walter explained. 'He told me that it was either you or Lily, but he didn't know which one of you it was. He said that I would know when the time is right, and that time has come. I am sure that you are the Hero he spoke of, and that is why I have brought you here. This is your history and legacy.'

'But how do you know it is me?' Logan asked. 'You could be wrong. It could be Lily.'

'I true Hero would not sentence her own brother to death or look so evil in the eye,' said Walter.

'But why bring me here?'

'There is something your father wanted the next Hero to have, and it is hidden in this tomb.'

'Did Sparrow tell you where it was hidden?' Jasper asked. He didn't feel like going on a wild goose chase. Knowing Sparrow, he probably hid it somewhere very clever.

'I made sure to ask him,' replied Walter. 'I just need your help to lower the angel's hands once more.'

Jasper nodded his head and moved to stand in between Hammer's sarcophagus and a wall, while Walter did the same thing on the other side of a giant angel statue in between another wall and Sparrow's sarcophagus. In unison, they then bent down and pushed in a stone. With the levers pushed, the angel began to lower her hands. Inside her hands was Sparrow's Guild Seal.

'Father's Guild Seal,' Logan muttered, walking over and picking it up. Sparrow had forbidden Logan and Lily to ever touch it while he was alive.

Walter nodded his head.

'One of your father's most treasured possessions,' he said. 'It is said that the Guild Seal choses those who have the power within them. It is supposed to choose those who have the potential within them.'

'Right… so is something supposed to happen?' Logan asked, looking down at the seal in his hand. How was the Guild Seal supposed to choose him?

Walter never replied. Instead, he watched as the Guild Seal began to glow and Logan began to scream as he felt a strange sort of energy fill his body. As it entered his body, he began to feel stronger and more powerful. He began to feel as though another side of him was starting to appear.

As the pain slowly began to disappear, the world around Logan went white and before he knew it he was standing on a narrow strip of land surrounded by fog before a gate with the Guild Seal marked upon it.

Logan gazed around wondering what else laid in store for him.

'Good evening, Logan.'

Logan turned to look back at the gate and saw a blind lady standing before him in a red and white dress with matching hood.

'Who are you?' Logan asked.

'I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire,' the woman replied.

'Theresa? My father spoke of you fondly. He said that you are my something-great aunt,' Logan replied. 'You were also his guide.'

'Indeed I am,' she said, 'and I will help guide you along the path you were born to take in this world; the path that lies before you. The Guild Seal awoke at your touch as it only would with a Hero. This means one day, the fate of Albion will rest on your shoulders.'

'That doesn't sound too appealing,' Logan commented.

'Indeed it will not be all fun and games, but like all Heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot face these trials alone, as your father learnt in his youth.'

'I understand,' said Logan.

Theresa nodded her head and handed Logan a gauntlet.

'There is a great power inside you,' she said. 'You merely lack the means to unleash it. This gauntlet will help you. It will channel the magical energy within you. Stand in the Guild Seal symbol in the mausoleum, and the way out of the castle will open for you.'

'Thank you, Theresa.'

'Go now.'

Logan's surroundings changed once more and he was standing before the curious Walter and Jasper.

'Well? Do you feel any different?' Walter inquired.

'I do feel stronger,' Logan admitted, before walking over to the Guild Seal symbol Theresa spoke of.

Once he was standing inside the circle, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The gauntlet made finding his Will easy, and before the cousins' eyes, he summoned the power of fire and flung the energy down at the circle. This simple act made the stone floor his parent's tombs were on to move and a secret passage was revealed.

'It bloody worked!' Walter exclaimed joyfully. 'You really are a Hero!'

'I never doubted it for a second,' Jasper declared.

'Well, of course, neither did I,' said Walter, 'still though… it bloody worked!'

Walter turned and looked down at the passage leading out. His smile vanished immediately.

'Somewhat narrow, isn't it? Dark too,' he muttered sounding uncomfortable.

'You never did care for confide spaces, did you, Walter?' Jasper commented. He had forgotten all about the night his father locked Walter in the small dark cupboard. In fact, Jasper had pushed all memories of his childhood away, except for a few happy childhood ones of Walter.

'I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?' Walter snapped at his cousin as they headed down the dark and narrow passage.

'Oh dear, I seem to have struck a nerve,' Jasper muttered to Logan. Walter heard.

'Well, how about I strike a butler on the bounce!' he growled warningly.

Logan looked at his godfather curiously. Clearly Jasper had struck a very big nerve, but what nerve it was, he did not know.

'Ah, now this is more like it!' Walter exclaimed happily, suddenly, when the corridor led out into an open, underground cavern. 'Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen… just the way a castle escape route should be.'

'I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan, supplementary to leaving the castle, which I absolutely approve of, obviously?' Jasper asked as they all continued on their way.

'It's simple,' Walter replied. 'We have to train Logan to become a Hero.'

'But, Walter… how are you to train me when I will be the most wanted criminal in Albion tomorrow morning when they realise I'm gone?' Logan asked. 'There is nowhere safe enough –'

'Nowhere except Oakfield,' interrupted Walter.

'Ha, please tell me you're joking,' Logan laughed.

'I'm being seriously, Logan.'

'Are you insane? How is Oakfield the safest place? Guards already are all over the place and with my escape –'

'There is one safe spot in Oakfield,' Walter interrupted again. 'When your father was exploring Oakfield, he came across a Demon Door. To open this particular Demon Door, he had to show it him proposing to someone. It was outside it that he proposed to your mother. The Demon Door ended up leading to Serenity Farm. Sparrow told me that some of the most skilled Will users of the Heroes' Guild designed it as a sanctuary from the real world for Heroes to spend their final years. The Hero of Oakvale, surprisingly enough, was one of these Heroes. Only those who bear the Guild Seal can enter.'

'It sounds perfect,' Logan muttered, 'but getting there will be difficult.'

'I'm sure we –'

'BATS! TAKE COVER!' Jasper yelled suddenly before cowering behind Walter.

Shaking his head and trying not to laugh, Walter withdrew his pistol and began to shoot the bats. Logan, however, began to use his Will. What other choice did he have? His Will was his only weapon.

'Excellent!' Walter said approvingly to Logan.

'Indeed,' Jasper agreed, straightening his clothes. 'Your father would have been proud.'

'It was just bats,' Logan muttered, not seeing what the big deal was.

'Ah, but it was how you defeated them,' Walter disagreed.

'I don't see how he would be impressed by that,' Logan said as he led the way down the path. 'He could use his Will without gauntlets.'

'Well, even if Sparrow isn't proud, I sure am,' said Walter, before turning to Jasper with a sly grin on his face. 'And I am proud of you too, cousin. I have never seen a man cower with such grace from bats.'

'It is merely a matter of hygiene!' Jasper replied gruffly. 'Bats are filthy creature!'

Walter laughed as did Logan.

'Anyway,' Walter began, turning back to Logan, 'I think we have just seen proof of what you have. You will surely be a great Hero. Bats are just the beginning.'

'Thanks, Walter, but you are my godfather. You have to say stuff like that!' Logan continued to laugh.

They walked a fair distance in silence, before Jasper yelled, 'MORE BATS!' making Titan, Logan and Walter all jump. While Jasper cowered behind his younger cousin again, Walter and Logan took care of the bats. Even Titan gave it go. He found it great fun jumping up at them.

'Another impressive display, Logan,' Jasper praised. 'To think, a few mornings ago my job consisted of laying out clothes for royalty. Now, I'm a midnight snack for bats.'

'You'll get used to it,' Walter said with a chuckle.

'I seriously doubt it.'

Walter chuckled again.

Again they walked in silence until they arrive at the Bowerstone sewers where Walter warned them to cover their noses before fighting off more bats. At the end of the sewers the party came to what appeared to be a dead end. They were about to turn around and find another passage way out when Logan realised there was a cullis gate at the end of the dead end. To activate it, Logan had to use his Will again. Exactly the same way he had in the mausoleum.

The cullis gate ended up leading the party to a strange room. In the middle of the room was a map of Albion. It also had four doors leading off the chamber. The room they were standing in was also a down right mess.

'What is this place?' Logan asked, looking around at the mess. 'Did this belong to Father? It's messy enough to have belonged to him.'

'You know, I think it did,' Walter muttered walking over to the map of Albion and having a look. 'I think this is Sparrow's Sanctuary. He told me of it when we last spoke. Well, I don't believe it. Jasper, this book… there's a note with your name on it,' he added, pointed down at a book on the table.

Logan and Jasper hurried over.

'That's not possible.' Jasper striked down the very idea, but sure enough there was a note on the book saying, _For Jasper_. 'Well, I grant you, it is possible, but it must be a coincidence.'

'Do you think it was a book Dad was going to give you for your birthday?' Logan questioned.

'I seriously doubt it,' said Walter. 'You're father stopped giving gifts to everyone when your mother died, except for you kids, of course. He said that Hammer was always in charge of gifts saying that she always knew what to get us. So now he just gives us money.'

'Then why would there be a book here for Jasper?'

'I'm guessing Sparrow left it here for Jasper,' Walter said thoughtfully. 'He must have seen him here in a vision. What's the book called?'

'_The Book of Heroes_,' Jasper replied. 'It's quite extraordinary. Everything that we could possibly want to know about Heroes and this place is right here in these pages.'

'Does it tell us how to get out?' asked Walter.

'Yes, apparently this map functions as a travelling mechanism,' Jasper explained as he read from the book. 'Simply choose where you want to go and, well, it should take you there.'

'Sounds easy enough,' said Walter. 'It will also help us avoid guards. Let's find Oakfield on the map.'

'It's here,' Logan said, pointing to a spot on the map. Unlike his parents, he was a keen navigator.

'Good, we should travel there now. The sooner we get there, the less chance there will be of anyone noticing us.'

Logan nodded, took his godfather's hand - Jasper said that he would remain in the Sanctuary - and held his Guild Seal to Oakfield. Before they knew it, they were standing outside the Sandgoose. The streets were deserted.

'This way,' Walter whispered, taking Logan down the left path, before turning right and walking through an orchard. Once through the orchard, they turned left again and followed the path down to the water. When they arrived at the water, they saw a stone arch with a pinkie-purple portal.

'Come on,' Walter muttered, grabbing Logan wrist and pulling him through the portal.

On the other side of the portal was the most a beautiful farm Logan had ever seen. It was like a picture out of Lily's fairy tale books. He could now understand why the Heroes of old would come here in their final years. It was so relaxing and peaceful.

'Might as well get settled in,' Walter sighed, letting go of Logan's wrist and walking towards the house.

Logan quietly followed. He had the feeling that the years that were to follow were going to be difficult.

* * *

**A/N: **If you send me a review anonymously with a question for me, check the chapter you were questioning about a few days later and the answer should be at the end in a Q&A section if it is something specific and doesn't give away the rest of the story. All logged on reviews with questions will be answered directly.

All information regarding this story can be found on my profile page.

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page****:** link on profile  
**Written:** 18 October 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED


	2. Ten Years Later

**CHAPTER TWO: TEN YEARS LATER**

Ten years had passed since King Sparrow's death. For five of the ten years, Logan remained at Serenity Farm. Every day Walter would do sword practice with him and help him realise his true potential. As he trained, his only contact to the outside world was through Jasper and the on several occasions when Walter left the camp. Then came the day when Logan finally decided that he could no longer remain locked safely away, and after much arguing with Walter, he was finally allowed to go and do what he had always planned to do with Sparrow… track down and remove all the trolls from Albion.

This took him five years. At first he was exhilarated to finally be free of Serenity Farm and to do as he had always dreamed, but as the years went on, it lost most of its excitement. The trolls became even harder to find and he was slowly growing tired on all the travelling by himself, not to mention all the energy it took to defeat a troll with only a hammer. Logan was pleased to say that he was a lot more talented at defeating trolls than Sparrow. When he had finally defeated the last troll with his mother's hammer, he returned to Serenity Farm.

He found Walter sitting outside, sharpening his sword, looking troubled.

'Walter, is something wrong?' Logan asked, collapsing to the ground next to his godfather, who jumped slightly at Logan's presence.

'Logan, you're back!' Walter exclaimed, dropping his sword and embracing his godson. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, unless counting the fact that my muscles are aching and I'm exhausted,' replied Logan. 'So why do you look so troubled?'

'It's nothing –'

'Walter, I've known you my entire life, I know it isn't nothing.'

'You are as perceptive as your father,' Walter sighed. 'Have you heard anything about your sister on your travels? Or at least mingled with the people?'

'No, my travels took me mostly to remote areas of Albion. I've had hardly any contact with people for five years. Why, what's wrong with her? Is she sick?' Logan was beginning to get himself worked up with worry.

'No, she's not sick, at least in the sense of illness,' Walter grumbled, picking up his sword and sharping it again.

'What do you mean?'

'Logan, Lily isn't the sweet little girl you remember.'

'Last time I looked, Lily wasn't so sweet when she was sentencing me to death,' Logan replied pointedly.

'True, but she has become even more twisted since then. She is now Queen and is a feared and hated tyrant, and Reaver isn't helping matters.'

'Why, what is he doing?'

'He is obeying her every whim pretty much, and giving her ideas as he is her most trusted adviser.'

'What kind of ideas?'

'In the past years since your father's death, they the introduced child labour, have implemented unreasonably high taxes, pay the guards next to nothing, closed Brightwall Academy, lobbing the trees in Mistpeak Village, turned the Bowerstone Orphanage and Shelter into a brothel… need I continue?'

'No, I get the picture,' Logan said, his eyes darkened. How could his sister do that to their people? As for his Uncle Reaver, how could he undermine everything his best friend had done?

'I have to stop her,' he muttered eventually.

'You are right. It is time you step up to be the Hero you were destined to be,' said Walter.

'I must go and speak to her.'

'What? No! If you go near her she will have you killed!'

'I have to try, Walter.'

'No, what we need is a revolution.'

'Do you know how many lives would be lost by doing that?' Logan argued. 'No, it is best if I can speak to her first. See if I can make her see any sense.'

'Logan, she will kill you!' Walter said, trying to express his point. 'She has turned into what your father had become! Rumour has it that she financed this cultist's expedition to reopen an old abandoned sacrificial chamber or something along those lines. She goes there once a month to watch people being sacrificed!'

'That is even more reason that I have to try.'

'Fine, but don't come back to haunt me if she sacrifices you,' Walter huffed, giving in.

Logan looked at him suspiciously. There is no way his godfather would have given in that easily. He was right too.

When he woke up the next morning he saw that his weapons were missing. He suspiciously walked downstairs to Walter, who was currently making them breakfast.

'Walter, did you take my hammer, rifle and gauntlets?' he asked.

'Yes, and I'm not giving them back until I know that you have abandoned this fools quest of speaking to your sister,' Walter replied as he put breakfast on the table. 'I know you are a man now, Logan, and that you are old enough to make your own decisions, but I cannot sit back and watch as you walk to your death. You barely survived the death penalty last time.'

'Last time I was young and naïve,' Logan argued. 'I know the meaning of stealth and I am more skilled with weapons than ever before.'

'I'm not letting you go,' Walter said stubbornly. 'Now sit down and eat your breakfast.'

Logan grudgingly did as he was told. He wasn't in the mood to argue. Besides he had to think of places where Walter would have stashed everything.

After breakfast, Logan went outside and began to search for all his belongings. He searched high and low for the rest of the day, but he could not find his weapons.

'Are they even located on this farm?' Logan demanded as he and Walter sat at the dining table eating dinner.

'I am not saying, Logan,' Walter replied calmly, 'but I will give them back to you tomorrow as we make our way to Mistpeak Valley.'

'Why will we be going there?' Logan enquired.

'There are people there who would make great allies,' the old guard explained. 'They won't offer their allegiance easily, but they despise Logan, and if anyone can persuade then, it's a Hero.'

'You're serious about the revelation, aren't you?' Logan groaned.

'Of course I am. It is the only path.'

'No, the other option is that I go and speak to Lily –'

'Don't start that again. You know why you can't. It's too dangerous!'

'And starting a revolution won't be because …?' He trailed off expectantly.

He had Walter there.

'Fine, just make sure you meet me at the Dweller Camp,' Walter sighed with a warning.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

The next morning, Logan set out for Bowerstone Castle. He managed to leave Oakfield unnoticed and his journey through Rookridge was no hardship. He only had to deal with a couple of men from the old bandit groups, but they were nothing compared to the trolls he had been eliminating for the past five years. It was when he arrived in Bowerstone that people began to take notice of him.

A few people shot him curious glances, while others began to whisper about him being a new adventure. However, the more perceptive and intelligent citizens gasped as they realised that he was Prince Logan. With these people, they ended up having mixed emotions. Some were overjoyed to see that their Prince was still alive and that they may soon be rid of their tyrant queen, while others were still furious over Logan murdering Sparrow.

Aware of all the stares he was receiving, Logan turned into a nearby alley, before climbing up onto the roof of a house on the alley. He then made his way to the palace, via the roof tops, unnoticed by all below. When he arrived at the edge of Bowerstone Market, which announced the beginning of the castle grounds, he jumped off the roof and into the palace's gardens. From there, he dodged guards and nobles, making his way to Lillian's bedroom.

Getting into the palace and getting into Lillian's bedroom turned out to be a major challenge for Logan. There were miserable guards and servants everywhere, not to mention some soldiers dressed in purple, who turned out to be the Queen's personal soldiers.

When Logan entered his sister's room, he looked around sadly. He could see that Walter was right when he said that Lillian was no longer that little girl he used to know. Gone were all the pinks and purples with flowers covering the walls and in their place were reds and blacks. All the stuff toys and dolls he remembered were also gone, and in their place were luxury jewellery and perfumes, and, much to Logan's horror, condoms.

Figuring that he was going to be waiting a while, Logan sat down on a luxury, but seriously uncomfortable, chair. He ended up waiting all day until Lillian returned, though she had a number of guys following her. Some of them were eagerly following her while others were reluctant to what they were about to do. Logan noticed that all the men were young and were good looking. He also noticed that Lillian had a look of satisfaction on her face.

'We're going to have some fun tonight,' she purred, taking the chin of a reluctant teenager. 'You should smile. It is a great honour to be chosen to pleasure a queen.'

Logan's eyes widened. His sister had turned into a slut.

'I do not blame him for not smiling,' Logan said, getting to his feet and making his presence known.

The other occupants jumped and turned to face the Prince. Lillian's eyes narrowed dangerously as she pointed her dagger at him.

'Who are you?' she demanded.

Logan didn't answer her; instead he turned to the other men in the room.

'I suggest you go home… now,' he said.

The reluctant men practically ran from the room while the willing prostitutes grumbled and reluctantly left the room. As they left the room, Logan and Lillian looked each other up and down.

If he wasn't in Lillian's room, Logan wouldn't have recognised the girl before him. She had long, silky, black hair, and dead, ghost white skin making her look as though she was part vampire, though it wouldn't surprise Logan if she did drink blood. Then there were her eyes. Her black eyes showed that she harboured a soul without a glimmer of light.

'Logan?' Lillian question as she looked at him closely.

'What happened to you, Lily?' Logan asked. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'I could say the same thing to you, murder!' Lillian said coldly. 'And don't call me Lily! It's Lillian!'

'I hear one could call you a murder not to mention a feared and hated tyrant,' Logan replied.

'You're point? But come now, surely you didn't just come here to insult me?'

'No, I've come to talk to you. You need to give up this life you are currently living. You are making our people miserable!'

'Not my problem. It is just like Uncle Reaver always says; people just don't know how to enjoy life.'

'How can they when you have brought poverty upon this kingdom?'

Lillian didn't reply, instead she asked, 'Why are you really here, Logan?'

'I already told you –'

'You wouldn't surely risk being captured by the guards when you have a death penalty on your head,' she interrupted before her eyes widened. 'I understand now. You are here to kill me and take my place as monarch!'

'Don't be absurd!' Logan snapped.

'No, it is true! I see it know! You murdered Father to take the throne and because I ruined your plan, you're now going to eliminate me!'

'Do you even hear yourself?' asked Logan. 'I have _no_ desire to be King! I never have!'

'Don't lie to me!' Lillian screamed, before sending a blast of black electricity at her brother.

Unprepared, Logan got full blast of her attack and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. When the electricity left his body, he knelt there panting.

Lillian walked towards him calmly before sending another wave of black electricity at him and kicking him onto his back. Over and over again she electrocuted him, enjoying the sound of his screams and the look of agonising pain on his face.

Lillian bent down and grabbed Logan's chin with her claws, forcing him to look at her through his half opened eyes. She smiled coldly down at him.

'You were lucky once, dear brother, but this time, I'll make sure that you receive the sentence you escaped ten years ago,' she informed Logan, before calling out to the guards.

By the time the guards arrived, the Prince was already unconscious.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

When Logan awoke, he found himself chained to a wall in a prison cell.

_Just fabulous! _He thought bitterly. _Walter is never going to let me here the end of this with the "I told you so"!_

Logan immediately began to struggle against his bonds, not expecting to achieve anything, but he did give a slight yell as the bounds released him and he fell ungracefully to the ground.

As he painfully got to his feet Lillian entered the cell with two of her purple soldiers.

'You took your time waking up,' she informed her older brother.

'Come here to finish me off?' Logan growled.

'And where is the fun in that?' she replied with a cruel smile. 'No, I just came here to inform you that you have been resentenced to death via firing squad tomorrow morning. Don't worry, though. You won't have to face the firing squad alone.'

Logan looked at her suspiciously and bewilderedly as she clicked her fingers.

Moments later, three people were pushed ungracefully into the cell; two women and a man. Logan managed to catch one of the women as she fell.

'How gallant of you,' Lillian said disdainfully, 'but even your graciousness won't save these traitors.'

She then turned and left with her men.

'It's times like these I wish that I was an only child,' Logan muttered, walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down.

'Wait, you're Prince Logan?' the man exclaimed.

'Unfortunately.'

'How did you get caught?' asked the woman who Logan had caught.

'I thought that I could try and talk some sense into her, but I see know that common sense has eluded her. I hadn't realised how far she had fallen.'

'She is worse than your father was,' the other woman informed him. 'He, at least, still had ethics in sense that he never raped anyone nor did he take pleasure in hearing a child's agonising pain.'

'Lily – er – Lillian called you traitors; why?'

'We are minor rebel leaders who help the Resistance leader, Page, try and over throw the Queen,' the man replied. 'It is a cause we have all gladly risked our lives for.'

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

That night, the prisoners had a visitor. At first, Logan thought that it was only Lillian coming to torment and inflict pain upon him so he pretended to be asleep. That was until the other male prisoner shook him awake.

'My Prince, wake up. We are free!'

'What?' Logan sat up and wondered if he had heard right.

He then blinked as he saw two guards and a hooded figure in the unlocked cell. He knew that it wasn't Lillian under the hood as the person wasn't tall enough to be her.

'Prince Logan, this is the rebel leader, Page, we have been telling you about,' the male rebel leader continued as Page removed her hood.

She was an average woman with dark skin with brown dreadlocks and gorgeous brown eyes full of suspicious. On the whole, Logan thought that she was quite attractive, even if she was staring at him suspiciously.

'Pleasure to meet you, Page,' Logan greeted, getting to his feet.

'Don't know if I could say the same thing about you,' she replied, looking him up and down. 'After all, you are the reason this is happening.'

Logan raised his eyebrows. He could not believe she had just said that.

'How is this my fault?' he demanded.

'If you hadn't murdered your father, than we wouldn't have had your sister destroying our land.'

'Actually, you probably would have!' Logan snapped, temper flaring. 'A year before my father's death, I informed him that I had no desire to take the throne and that he should have it that Lillian is the next successor.'

'Well, it doesn't matter what you want anymore. You need to overthrow your sister.'

'I already know that!'

'Then you must come with us now!' Page grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cell. 'We must work together –'

'I'm sorry, Page, but I am needed elsewhere,' Logan apologised pulling away from her grasp.

'What do you mean?' Page stopped and looked at him. 'Where are you going?'

'I promised my godfather that I would meet him at the Dweller Camp in Mistpeak Valley.'

Page sighed and nodded her head.

'Then I hope our paths cross again, your highness.'

Logan nodded and hurried off in the opposite direction to find his weapons while Page led her fellow rebels to safety.

With his weapons in hand, Logan used his Guild Seal to travel back to the Sanctuary and, from there; he went straight to the Mistpeak Valley Dweller Camp. He found Walter waiting anxiously outside with Titan.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 29 November 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	3. Birth of the Hero of Brightwall

**CHAPTER THREE: BIRTH OF THE HERO OF BRIGHTWALL**

_With his weapons in hand, Logan used his Guild Seal to travel back to the Sanctuary and, from there; he went straight to the Mistpeak Valley Dweller Camp. He found Walter waiting anxiously outside with Titan._

Logan calmly made his way over to his godfather who relaxed immensely when he saw him.

'Logan, thank god,' Walter said, clasping his hand on the Prince's shoulder. 'I was beginning to worry. I take it things didn't go as planned?'

'You can say that again,' Logan sighed. 'You were right. She is no longer the little girl I once knew. Did you know that she could use Will without gauntlets?'

'I had heard rumours of her power but I never thought it was true.' Walter looked stricken.

'Well, it's true and she is a powerful Will user too.' Logan shivered. 'What are we doing here, anyway?'

'The people hear call themselves Dwellers,' Walter explained, leading the way into the camp. 'They're tough, loyal and they hate Lillian's guts. It may not look like much, but this is where the revolution begins. The man that we need to convince is Sabine. He is a proud sod, but a good man and a good leader. He won't give his allegiance easily, especially to a prince. I have already spoken to him, explaining everything and he's willing to listen to what you have to say.'

They had arrived outside a pair of huge gates. The two Dwellers standing outside nodded to them and allowed them entry.

As they walked inside and over to a caravan home, they found their way blocked by a giant man, nearly as big as some of the trolls Logan had fought.

'Out of the way, Boulder,' someone ordered. 'I can't see a thing.'

The giant man moved out of the way to reveal a small man with a white bearded and hair. The small man's eyes met Walter's briefly before falling upon Logan. He smiled coldly.

'So royalty walks into our home,' the small man said, making Logan assume he was Sabine. 'And a prince no less. You're a long mile from the castle, Prince Logan.'

'I have not lived in the castle since my father's death,' Logan replied.

'So I've heard. What do you think of our home then? Do you like what your sister has done to us?'

'I swear I had no idea of what my sister had become.'

'So Walter has informed me. Did you know that these mountains have always been outs? Now Lillian has taken them and is stripping them of all life. We're ready to go to war, but we need to ask; why should we follow a prince that took the life of his own father and is the older brother to the tyrant Queen?'

'With all your respect, Sabine, I only took my father's life as his last request,' Logan replied trying to keep his temper in check. His father's death was a hurtful subject. 'Besides, you can trust me. I give you my word.'

'We don't take much stock in words round these parts,' Sabine snorted. 'We are simple folk.'

'Then let me prove myself to you,' Logan urged.

Sabine studied the face of the young man before him.

'Very well,' he said eventually. 'First you must prove to me that you are as Walter claims; a Hero.'

'And how am I meant to do that? Do you want me to make a name for myself?'

'No. You simply need to enter the secret chamber beneath the Brightwall Academy where only Heroes can survive its trials and reach the relics within. Bring me one of these relics and I will believe you.'

'I can do that.'

'Second, prove to me that you are a warrior worthy of leading us into battle by slaying the mercenaries who plague Mistpeak Valley and who have long soured our existence,' Sabine continued. 'And finally, prove that you are a true leader by persuading our neighbours in Brightwall to share what food they have with us. If we cannot eat, we will die, and the dead make poor allied, young Logan.'

'Is that all?'

'Yes, that's the lot. Off you can then and good luck. It was nice knowing you.'

Chuckling slightly, Walter led Logan away.

'Nice to see that Sabine hasn't mellowed with age,' he chuckled. 'Anyway, I know the place he mentioned.'

'So Sabine was talking about the Reliquary?' Logan questioned.

'Yes. All you need to is show the old librarian your Guild Seal and he'll know what it means.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to see if I can find out more about these mercenaries,' the old guard replied. 'I'll see you in Brightwall when I have some information.'

Logan nodded his head and followed the designated path to Brightwall.

The worst thing he had to deal with on his way to Brightwall through Mistpeak Valley was the blood thirsty, hungry wolves, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He would have been so embarrassed if he was defeated by a pack of wolves after eliminating all the trolls in Albion.

Upon arriving in Brightwall, Logan headed straight for the Brightwall Academy. As he walked along the familiar path to the Academy – Sparrow used to take him to the Academy all the time - many citizens stopped and stared at him, before muttering amongst themselves. Logan only heard snippets of what they were saying.

'Did you see who I thought I saw?'

'It couldn't be...'

'I thought Prince Logan was dead!'

Logan ignored them as he went passed as he had no desire to be called a murderer, though he did hear himself referred to as such in some whispers. He sometimes hated his father for ruining his life.

When Logan entered the Academy he gasped. It was nothing like he remembered it. He always remembered the Academy to be full of life, but now it was falling apart and abandoned.

_So much for getting Samuel's help,_ Logan thought as he walked further into the Academy wondering what had happened.

As he approached the greeting and information desk he saw that he was not alone. Samuel was still there.

'The library is closed by order of the Queen.' he said in a bored monotone voice, without looking up from his paperwork. 'We don't serve drinks. We don't sell chicken feed. Please leave before the soldiers suspect you of gaining any real knowledge.'

'Lillian closed the Academy!' Logan exclaimed, scaring Samuel.

'Sweet papyrus!' he yelled, looking Logan up and down. 'Logan?'

'Hi, Samuel, long time no see.' Logan grinned at him.

'I can't believe it. You're alive!' Samuel's tired face broke into a smile.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?'

'Well, Lillian informed the kingdom that you had been executed for murdering Sparrow.'

'Sometimes I think it would have been better if I had been,' Logan muttered bitterly. 'Did you say before that Lily ordered this place to be shut down?'

'Yes, she did,' Samuel replied sadly. 'She informed me that she didn't wish to be spending unnecessary money on trivial things like this Academy. She also stated that if people needed a book than all they had to do was to go to a bookstore and buy it.'

'I can't believe she'd do something like this. She knew how much this place meant to Father. He's probably turning in his grave.'

'Indeed, though I have often wondered how he would react to see it in its present state,' Samuel agreed. 'Now, young Logan, what can I do for you?'

Logan mutely showed him the Guild Seal.

'By the holy bookmark! The Guild Seal!' Samuel exclaimed. 'I haven't seen it since the last time I saw Sparrow. Please, follow me.' He turned and began to walk toward the Reliquary.

'How do you know that I want to go to the Reliquary?' Logan inquired.

'You mean Walter and your father never told you?'

'Told me what?'

'Sparrow told me that one day a challenger bearing the Seal would come seeking entrance to the Reliquary,' replied Samuel. 'That is why I still remain here. I take it you are a Hero like him and your mother.

'Yes, though I take more after Mum. I prefer a strong hammer over a ranged weapon or Will.'

'Sparrow favoured the blade too.'

'True, but he also favoured Will. He left the ranged weapons for Uncle Reaver to deal with.'

'Not a wise decision if you ask me,' Samuel said somewhat disdainfully. Anyway, here we are,' he added as they stopped before a huge silver door with different mechanisms in place to lock it. 'I can't tell you how many of our researches and professors have studied this door, hoping to unlock its mechanism. None of them ever believed me when I informed them that only challenger could open it.'

'Why a challenger?' Logan asked, examining the door.

'Because there is only one thing the challenger would bare.'

Logan's eyes fell upon a slot shaped like the Guild Seal.

'The Guild Seal,' Logan breathed. 'To open this door you have to insert the Guild Seal, just like the tomb Father had to enter to first get to the Chamber of Fate in the Guild, right?'

'Correct.'

'The Guild Seal,' breathed Cassie as she remembered the stories Walter use to tell her, especially about the Guild Seal unlocking a tomb that started Amy's journey.

Without hesitation, Logan inserted the Seal into the door and before their very eyes, the mechanisms began to unlock.

Inside the Reliquary, Logan found a number of things such as gold, gems, old books and many other bits and pieces. Another thing he found in the Reliquary was hollow men and lots of them; though he wasn't surprised. Of course his father would have something deadly guarding his relics.

Right at the very end of the Reliquary he heard a musical tune. The same tune he remembered his father humming – very badly, he might add - to Lillian as he put her to sleep. As Logan approached a pedestal, he saw that the music as coming from a strange music box. When he picked it up, white light surrounded him and he was once more standing in front of the Blind Seer, Theresa.

'You have done well,' said Theresa. 'Touching the Guild Seal was an indication of what you could become. Reaching the music box has proven what you already are. No one but a Hero could have done it. You have begun to learn what powers you possess, and there is still greater potential within you, having the parents that you do, but you have only taken the first step in your journey. Albion is crying out for a revolution, and for someone to lead it.'

'I know this already,' Logan stated.

Theresa ignored him, like she had done many times with Sparrow.

'Winning supporters to your cause will be hard,' she continued. 'Leading them against Lillian will be an even greater challenge, but it is one you must accomplish for as long as your sister sits on the throne, Albion is in great danger.'

'Danger of what?' Logan asked quickly.

'You will see when the time is right. For now, open the music box and continue your journey. You must do whatever you can to gain your first ally, for you cannot lead a rebellion without followers. Sabine is a good man, and his people are strong.'

Logan nodded and opened the music box. The next thing he knew, he was standing at the welcome desk in front of a startled Samuel.

'Blessed index cards, you made it!' Samuel exclaimed. 'This is cause for great rejoicing. Albion has a proper Hero again. If ever I can be of assistance, I will be honoured to serve you.'

'Thank you, Samuel,' Logan smiled before leaving the Academy.

As he went, he examined the music box.

_I knew that you would succeed, sir,_ said Jasper. _You now have proof of your Heroic status and I believe Walter has made some progress with the mercenary problem. He is waiting for you outside the local tavern._

'Thanks, Jasper,' said Logan, heading for the tavern. Logan knew where nearly every tavern in Albion was seeing as no matter where his parents went; they always went to the tavern for a beer.

Just like Jasper had informed him, Walter waiting patiently outside for him.

'You were successful then?' Walter asked as Logan stopped in front of him.

'Of course I was,' Logan laughed, showing Walter the music box.

'Bloody marvellous!' said Walter. 'So tell me, how did you like the hollow men?'

'They were no problem,' Logan shrugged. 'They are easy compared to fighting tr – hang on, you knew that there would be hollow men in there?'

'I was with your father when he put the music box in the Reliquary,' Walter informed him. 'I, of course, found them a real challenge, especially when I had your father observing every move I made before criticizing me. Anyway, you'll be glad to know that I have some information on the mercenaries Sabine mentioned. They're led by a man named Saker. He used to be a soldier, but always had more in common with bandits and cutthroats. His men are holed up in a small fortress in the mountains. It won't be easy to get in, but I have a plan.'

'I'm listening.'

'That's a first,' Walter muttered, motioning for Logan to follow him.

Walter led Logan into an upstairs room in the tavern where they found a sleeping mercenary. The mercenary was male with no hair, a beard and a strange tattoo on his right arm. It reminded Logan of tally marks.

'I'm assuming your plan has something to do with this mercenary,' Logan said slowly. 'Who is he, anyway?'

'He's a cold-blooded killer,' replied Walter. 'His name's Clarence, but everyone calls him Jimmy. He's been drinking in the pub all day, making life unpleasant for everyone. It wasn't hard to get him completely pickled. These young thugs... bloody lightweights if you ask me.'

'Why did you want them pickled?'

'I need you to take his clothes.'

Logan stared at his godfather.

'Why in the name of Avo do you want me to wear his clothes?'

'By wearing his clothes you'll have a free pass into their camp,' Walter explained patiently. 'Just try not to think about what those stains might be.'

'Walter, I know that mercenaries aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, but don't you think they'll realise that I'm not Jimmy?' said Logan. 'We look nothing alike.'

'Hmm, you're right. You're not likely to convince anyone without a bit of extra effort,' Walter replied thoughtfully.

Logan recognised that look.

'I am not shaving my head and I'm not getting that foul tattoo on my body!' Logan declared. 'As for the beard, I am not waiting months for one to grow!'

'This is the only way, Logan,' Walter argued. 'If you go to the Stylist they can shave your head and instantly grow you a beard. Then, once the mission is complete, all you need to do is return and they will remove the beard and grow back your hair for you. Sparrow did it all the time.'

'And the tattoo?'

'There is a product out there that can remove tattoos too.'

'Fine,' Logan sighed grudgingly, walking over to Jimmy and removing his clothes. 'What will you be doing while I'm imitating an under-schooled mercenary?'

'I'll find out who to talk to about getting food to the Dwellers. They might not have much to spare here, but they're kind people. They'll just need a little convincing. Anyway, good luck dealing with Saker and his mercenaries. I'm sure you'll do fine.'

'Thanks.'

Logan then went to the Stylists, Moustache Mansions, and had the Stylist shave his head, grow him a beard and do the tally mark tattoo.

_This had better be worth it,_ Logan thought bitterly as he looked at his new appearance. He did resemble Jimmy.

Clicking his tongue, Logan returned to the Sanctuary and went into the dressing room to get changed into Jimmy's clothes. By the time he was dressed, Jasper was in the room, picking up his clothes, which he soon dropped when his eyes found Logan.

'AH!' he screamed.

'Jasper, relax, it's only me,' said Logan.

'Logan,' Jasper gasped. 'Well, I must say that is truly a wonderful combination… I think I may need to lie down. Why do you look like that? Little late to be going through a rebellious stage, aren't you?'

'Believe me; I only look like this to make Walter happy.'

'And how would looking like that make my cousin happy?' Jasper demanded.

'It's all part of his plan for me to deal with the mercenaries.'

'If you say so, just be careful.'

'Aren't I always?' Logan joked.

Jasper gave him a look as if to say, 'I'm not amused.'

Logan took that as his cue to leave.

When he arrived at the Mercenary Camp, he found their fortress gate shut and locked. He knocked on the wooden gate. Moments later, another mercenary popped his head over the wall to see who it was.

'Hi, Jimmy. Back from killing some Dwellers? What's with the dog?' the mercenary asked, looking down at Titan.

Logan didn't answer. He knew that he would give his disguise away if he spoke. He just hoped the other mercenary wouldn't be suspicious if he didn't talk... he wasn't. Thankfully he wasn't suspicious about Titan either. He should have left him with Walter.

'Come on in,' he grumbled, before muttering on about Jimmy been too good to talk to other mercenaries.

Logan entered without hesitation. He walked confidently through the camp, though he was anything but confident. He thought that any minute his cover would be blown. He ended up ignoring all the other mercenaries, until he came to the third gate. It was then he ran into trouble. The two mercenaries guarding the gate were a bit more perceptive than the last two.

'Jimmy, is that really you? You look different somehow. Were your eyes always light green?' asked one of the two. He sounded really confused.

'Nah, Jimmy has periwinkle eyes,' said the other before realising what he had just said. 'That's not Jimmy!' he yelled, alerting the other mercenaries.

_So much for the disguise, _Logan thought, holding his hammer at the ready.

Logan ended up have to fight the rest of the way to Saker, which annoyed him greatly. His mood did not improve when he reached the end of the mercenary camp and walked straight into a fighting ring, which turned out to be a trap. The moment he was inside, the gates swung shut and from above he was surrounded by a hundred, if not more, mercenaries.

As some of them made a move to jump down to fight him, a new commanding voice met his ears and he knew that it was Saker.

'Leave him,' he ordered. 'He's mine!'

He then jumped down and Logan noticed that he was roughly the same size as Boulder. Logan figured that it would be a little like fighting trolls again.

'You've left quite a trial of bodies,' said Saker, walking towards the Prince. 'You're not one of Sabine's Dwellers, that's for damn sure. But you'll die like one!' Without warning he attacked.

It was like fighting trolls again, with the only difference being Saker was quicker than a troll, though he fire from gauntlets he shot at Logan was like dodging a troll's boulder. Every time Saker was in range, Logan swung his hammer with all his strength and, in the end; Saker fell to the ground, before struggling to his knees in defeat, too tired to carry on.

'Stop!' he begged to Logan. 'You've won. This battle is yours. Kill me or let me live; it's your choice, and my men will honour it. We may be nothing but mercenaries, but we have our codes, like any other soldiers. We'll leave the Dwellers be no matter what you do. That's a warrior's promise.'

Logan looked down at the big man before him, before extending his hand to him. He could tell when a man gave his word and actually meant it. Saker was one of those men.

Saker looked at his hand for a moment, before accepting it, and he helped him to his feet, before smiling up at him.

'My mother was raised as a monk and as an adult she studied in the ways of violence,' Logan informed Saker. 'The lessons she learnt she passed onto me. She taught me when violence is necessary and when it is just an easy and cowardly way out. This is one such time. '

'Thank you,' said Saker. 'I won't forget this. Let the stranger go!' he added loudly to the other mercenaries. 'Here take this flag,' he continued to Logan. 'If you ever need our help, send it to us and we shall come. You are always welcome amongst my men.'

'I thank you, Saker. You are truly a man of your word and more,' said Logan, accepting the flag and leaving the camp. The mercenaries were cleaning up the dead bodies.

_It is a momentous occasion, sir,_ Jasper said to Logan as he walked through the camp. _Your first victory in battle. I'm no expert on personal combat, but I would say, based on the fact that you're not dead, you acquitted yourself rather well._

'Thanks, Jasper,' Logan chuckled, before acting as though he hadn't said anything when a few mercenaries looked over at him. They had heard him talking to Jasper. Logan wondered if people ever thought that Sparrow was crazy when he spoke to Theresa through the Guild Seal.

_Though they probably already thought that he was crazy,_ Logan thought as he exited the camp.

_It would seem that you have completed two of the tasks that Sabin set for you,_ continued Jasper. _If you return to Brightwall, you will find Walter has some news on how to fulfil the last requirement._

'Where in Brightwall is he?'

_He's at the Brightwall Tavern. It seems as though my cousin has become quite attached to the place. _

Logan laughed at his comment.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

He ended up finding Walter in the same room he had found Jimmy, only this time there wasn't a mercenary in sight and Samuel was with Walter drinking ale. Due to Logan's disguise they didn't recognise him at first.

'Oh my,' said Samuel, while Walter tensed up before saying, 'Logan, is that you?'

'No, I'm Jimmy,' Cassie said sarcastically.

'I can barely recognise you. Did the plan work?'

'It did at first until someone realised that Jimmy doesn't have green eyes,' Logan informed them. 'I did, however, manage to stop the mercenaries attacking the Dwellers. Saker gave me his word. '

'That is good.'

'Jasper said you have news on the last requirement.'

'Brightwall has no overabundance of resources itself,' replied Samuel. 'The Queen's levies are rather steep and we face shortages more often than is comfortable. However, if you were to improve things around Brightwall, the people would be most grateful, and when people are grateful, they're also charitable. I'm sure they would find it in their hearts to send aid to those poor people.'

'There you have it,' said Walter. 'The way I see it, you will need all the followers you can get if you're going to lead a successful rebellion. What better time to start?'

_I heartily agree with Walter - pardon me for overhearing,_ said Jasper.

'That's alright, Jasper,' said Logan. Samuel and Walter didn't even react to him seemingly talking to himself.

_As it happens, I've learned of a promising method for amassing followers. If you'll return to the Sanctuary at your earliest convenience, I can show you what I mean._

'Sure. Samuel, Walter, I will see you later,' Logan said, getting to his feet before travelling to the Sanctuary.

When he arrived in the Sanctuary, Jasper looked disapprovingly at the way he was dress, but said nothing of it. Instead he explained how Logan could gain followers.

'Ah, now the book says there is an additional rather amazing ability about the Sanctuary's map table: it can help you find people who are in need of a Hero. I often wondered how Sparrow knew who needed help,' he added.

Logan went over to the map table and looked around Brightwall. He could see that a number of villagers needed his help. At first he didn't know who to help, but in the end he decided to help Bernard and Pasty with their chickens.

'Right, I'm off again,' began Logan, but when he caught sight of his reflection, he said, 'but first I think I'll go and clean myself up. '

'That would be advisable,' replied Jasper. 'It is not appropriate for a Prince to dress like that.'

Chuckling at Jasper's attitude, Logan changed into casual attire and returned to the Moustache Mansion where he had his hair grown back, and the beard and tattoo removed.

Once he was his old self again, he went to see Bernard, who was standing in an empty chicken coop looking anxious.

'Bernard?' Logan asked, walking over to the man.

'Yes, that's me.'

'I'm here about a chicken problem.'

'You are? Oh that's great! Somehow the gate got open and all of my chickens have escaped. I don't know how they did it, and I know I probably never will. Chickens are exceptionally intelligent buggers. Anyway, you'll need this,' he said, handing Logan a chicken costume. 'Contrary to what most people think, chickens are very crafty. They won't fall for any of that, "Here chicky, chicky. I've got some lovely treats for you". Oh no, they're too smart for that.'

Logan was staring to question Bernard's sanity.

'You have to defeat them psychologically. Now, they won't remain one concentrated force,' Bernard continued. 'They will have re-deformed into groups of three or so, to maximise their tactical advantage. When you find one of these squads flap your wings and such and they should follow you back here, but don't let them try and negotiate with ya. You do not want those little buggers in your head.'

'I don't think it's my head we need to worry about,' Logan muttered, before walking away.

Once he was a short distance away, he returned to the Sanctuary to get dressed. As he was changing, Logan was beginning to feel as though he was playing dress ups with Lillian again. He just hoped no one would recognise him in the chicken suit. He was also questioning Bernard's sanity again, but then, he was beginning to question his own for agreeing to wear a chicken suit and go around clucking and flapping his arms like a chicken. And there was people thinking that there was something wrong with Lillian!

_Questionable sanity must run in the family,_ Logan thought coming out from behind the screen as Jasper enter the room carrying some new dyes that he found. He stopped dead when he saw Logan.

'You're dressed as a chicken. What are you... what are... what are you planning to do... dressed as a chicken?' he asked. 'Are you doing this to make my cousin happy again?'

'No, I'm going to catch some chickens,' Logan muttered, returning to Brightwall to find those chickens.

It was by far the most humiliating thing he had ever done. The villagers all laughed when they saw him and many then fell to the ground clutching their sides as he got the chickens to follow him. In the end, he rounded up all nine chickens and had them safely back with Bernard.

'Thanks, I -' began Bernard, but he was interrupted by his wife as she came waltzing towards them, looking disapprovingly at Bernard.

'Oh, Bernard, you've gone and locked them up again,' said an angry Patsy. 'This isn't right! They deserve to be free!'

'You're always on about the chickens and their freedom. You know what I think?' said an equally angry Bernard. 'I think it was you let them out!'

'You're right. I admit it! I couldn't live with myself any longer, being complicit in this chicken oppression.'

'But they might have destroyed the entire town! Possibly the world!'

'They might have gone off to live peacefully on their own! They might have created great works of art or literature! We don't know, and we have no right to take away their fundamental liberties based on our own prejudices!' Patsy snapped.

'Well, now it's clear taking away their liberties isn't enough. I have to assume you'll try to facilitate another escape... and that means the only choice is to kill them all!' Bernard declared.

'Oh, no, Bernard! No, don't!' Patsy pleaded. 'Alright, keep them locked up, at least so we can talk about this!'

Bernard turned to Logan

'You... you infiltrated the chickens, you lived among them. You know them better than anyone. What's to be done?' he demanded.

'They're chickens,' Logan replied bluntly. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation. 'I don't think there's any harm in letting them live.'

'Alright, we'll let them live,' Bernard grumbled, turning to his wife, 'but only if you swear never to let them out again.'

'Alright, alright, we'll work this out,' Patsy agreed.

'I hope I haven't made a terrible mistake, but if I killed them... I would just have made them martyrs.'

'I'm leaving,' Logan informed the chicken mad couple. He hoped that whatever they had wasn't contagious.

He ended up returning to the Sanctuary to remove his ridiculous costume and to find someone else to help. He hoped he did not have to help another insane person. Little did he know he would be doing something nearly as bad, if not worse.

The Prince ended up returning to Brightwall Academy to help two men, Lambert and Pinch, who needed help putting on a play. They were found bickering outside the Academy.

'You, good sir,' said the man in green the moment he saw Logan approach, 'you who live in such a tumultuous epoch. Do you not thirst for the drama and emotion of a properly structured tragic play?'

Before Logan could answer, the other man, the one in red, said, 'Of course you don't. You want to escape your troubles. You want to be made merry, you want to be amused.'

'It is no good,' the green man sighed. 'We shall never agree, Pinch.'

'Ah, if only we could get our hands on Morley's lost play,' Pinch agreed. 'It would solve all of our problems.'

'Morley's Lost Play?' Logan repeated, now highly interested. 'Isn't that play meant to hold both tragedy and humour?'

'Yes,' Lambert answered, looking impressed that Logan had heard of it. 'It is said to bring together the opposites of tragedy and comedy in an exquisite marriage of forms.'

'But perhaps you can find it?' asked Pinch, taking in Logan's outfit and weapons.

'Yes, we beg you,' said Lambert. 'The theatre, the muses, the very heart and soul of this town, will thank you.'

I have no problem doing that. Where do you think I should start?' replied Logan.

'The library,' Lambert answered swiftly.

'If it's in the library, why don't you go and look yourselves?' asked Logan. 'I'm sure Samuel wouldn't mind.'

'We did, well, we did commission an elderly detective to search the library for clues as to the play's whereabouts, but he never returned. Plus Queen Lillian has made it clear that she doesn't want anyone browsing its shelves.'

'Of course she has,' Logan muttered, walking toward the Academy.

What felt like hours, though it probably was, later of searching the shelves, Logan finally found some clues. As he walked deeper into the Academy, pass the room that held the entrance to the Reliquary, a voice echoed around the dimly lit corridor.

'Turn back now, mortal one...' it said.

Logan paused for a second before hurrying through the doors that had just slammed shut in front of him. While others might have ran away from the voice, it encouraged Logan to move on. He wasn't heeding his father's warning about disembodied voices.

'Stay away from this accursed place,' the voice said again, making papers fly out of books as he ran down another corridor, before slamming another door in his face. 'Only death and insanity awaits you...'

Yet again, Logan ignored the warnings and entered the room. The room was covered with dust and spider webs with the only light source coming from a blue, glowing book floating above a pedestal. Cautiously, Logan moved forward and stood in front of the book.

'Don't pick it up...' the voice yelled, panicking.

Logan obviously did the opposite.

He picked up the book and looked around. Nothing happened. Shrugging, he opened it and flicked through its pages before giving a slight yell as a ghost head popped out of the book. He recognised the head as Philipth Morley's head from a picture in a history book.

'You lot just can't leave well enough alone, can you?' he yelled at her. 'You bloody literary tourists. You're the bane of my afterlife!'

Then, before Logan could even blink, he was sucked into the book and his world went black.

When he came to his senses again, he saw that he was lying on the ground with the ghost of Morley standing above him glaring. Logan leaped to his feet and looked around. He had no idea where he was.

'Listen here you!' Morley said sternly, snapping Logan's attention back to him. 'You're not getting my lost play, you hear? It's rubbish, worse than rubbish. I mean, what was I thinking mixing tragedy and comedy? I must have been off my rocker!' He was talking more to himself than to the Prince, before disappearing muttering to himself.

Logan's eyes travelled over the different houses that lined the street, trying to figure out where he was when a voice spoke behind him.

'It would seem, son, you have been apprehended by the ghost of Philipth Morley,' an oldish man said. 'That makes us both his captives.'

'You're Ransom Lockyer, the famous detective, aren't you?'

'Yes, yet here I am, ready to live out the rest of my days trapped in a book,' said Locke.

'A book? You mean we're stuck in one of Morley's plays?' Logan was startled by this news.

'Yes, and as far as I can deduce we are currently in a scene from one of Morley's greatest plays,' replied Locke, leading the way down a street where a mannequin dressed in a blue princess dress. '_The Near Tragedy of Oliver and Ethel._'

'As fascinating as that is, how is that supposed to help us escape?' Logan demanded, stopping in front of the mannequin. He had to study that play as a school assignment and had loathed it.

'I believe that if we are to escape, we must act out the scene, but performing is not one of my talents,' said Locke. 'If I am correct, putting on this costume -' he motioned to the mannequin '- should set things in motion.'

'What do you mean - wait, you want me to act? And where that?' Logan looked horrified.

'How else are we to escape? I cannot act.'

'Nor can I! My talents lie in fighting, politics and literature! I know nothing of acting and drama! I nearly failed my assignment on this play!'

'But I'm sure you know about love,' Locke argued. 'This scene is from a beautiful love tragedy.'

Logan didn't reply. True he hadn't experienced it himself, but he had seen it once in his life… the day his mother died. His father's devastation was more moving than the play.

'Fine, but no one is to hear of this,' Logan growled half-heartedly, grabbing the dress and throwing it on.

Once dressed, he was startled to see an audience of ghosts appear.

'Great, just great,' Logan muttered bitterly as a ghost appeared in front of him.

'Oh Ethel, my love, my life, my sun,' the ghost said. 'If thou wouldst but give me one sign, one gesture that would speak of your affection. Then might I think this grey existence worth living.'

'Huh?' Logan looked over at Locke.

'Ah, yes, a classic moment in the play,' said Locke. 'You are Ethel, the beautiful young daughter of a dung merchant -'

'Must be pretty expensive dung,' muttered Logan. He was wearing a very expensive dress after all.

'Show Oliver that you love him and we may be able to leave this scene,' Locke concluded.

'Okay,' muttered Logan, taking a deep breath and putting on a ridiculous girl's voice 'My heart is your, my love.'

'Let the heavens and the seas, the toads and the eels sing the songs in my heart, for she doth love me and all is well!' the ghost playing Oliver said. 'We shall meet again in the morrow, my little ferret, and elope into the sunset to live out our days in wondrous joy.'

'Whatever,' muttered Logan, ripping off the dress.

'A magnificent rendition,' said Locke. 'I truly applaud you.'

Logan merely rolled his eyes as Morley appeared before him, looking slightly impressed.

'Hmm, I see you are gifted with remarkable literary cunning,' said Morley, 'but can you really comprehend the depths of my works? We shall see.'

The world around Locke and Logan blurred and the scene changed. Looking around, Logan could see that they were in some sort of throne room. Maybe he would have to act like a prince. How easy would that be?

'Ah, yes,' said Locke as they walked over to the next costume with turned out to be a chicken suit. It was as though Logan hadn't been humiliated today. 'This is un-doubtfully a scene from one of Morley's earlier, funnier plays, _Bloodbath at the Royal Court_.'

'I don't see anything funny about that,' Logan muttered, glaring at the chicken suit. If only it would burst into flames. He looked down thoughtfully at his gauntlet.

'You might want to get changed into your costume,' Locke suggested, not noticing the look he was giving the feathery attire. 'The role of a fool is one filled with tragic depth. It will require a masterful performance.'

'Well don't get your hopes up for a masterful performance. I'm no jester or joker,' Logan informed him, getting changed.

Once in costume, he threw himself in the throne - as Locke told him to - and crossed his arms sulking. He _hated_ chickens.

'What fresh insolence is this? Out of my throne, you impertinent buffoon!' the ghost playing King Row Low demanded. King Row Low was a king who liked his comforts, if his stomach was anything to go by. 'Stand before your king and do your jester's duty! This is a troublesome time for this court and my crown grows heavy. So make me laugh, or I shall have your head!'

Logan looked at him blankly. He didn't know any jokes and he was the complete opposite of funny. However, as he sat there thinking, he remember that whenever Lillian was in a bad mood, as a child, or just plain old sulking, he used to come along and tickle her. It always put her in a good mood afterwards. Logan just hoped it would work on the king and that he was ticklish. He went for it and it turned out that the king was very ticklish.

'Oh stop, it's too funny!' the king laughed as Logan pulled away. 'I believe I'm in the right mood now to meet with those foreign delegates. I think I shall only behead half of them. Yes...'

Logan immediately took off the costume and threw it way. He was in half a mind to burn it.

Morley appeared again, still impressed.

'You handled my royal dramas as well as you handle my romances,' he said. 'But, will your versatility extend to the more subtle domains of theatre, I wonder.'

_If it is something I can base an event of my life on then I'm sure I can,_ thought Logan as the scene began to change once more.

When the scene came in focus, Logan and Locke saw that they were standing in a clearing of some sort of dark forest. In the middle of the clearing was a man's mercenary outfit. Locke paled.

'Oh dear,' he said.

'What?' Logan asked sharply.

'Unless I'm mistaken, this is a scene from Morley's notoriously violent historical epic, _Titus the Mutilator, Part II,_' explained Locke. 'Which would mean this is the gladiatorial arena from Act V. where Titus is finally slaughtered by savage warriors seeking revenge.'

'Dare I ask how you know so much about these plays and acts?'

'It was a favourite scene of mine as a child. I must admit,' Locke admitted. 'I even had some pyjamas that looked just like that,' he added, motioning to the mercenary costume. 'Put it on and you like take on the greatest role of your life.'

Logan did as he said and waited for a ghost to appear. He did not have to wait long.

'Titus!' yelled the ghost. 'Thy pox-membered body shall pay for thy monstrous villainy. My son lies dead because of you. Now shall revenge be mine, cold as your corpse and all the more flavoursome for it.'

Next minute Logan was hit from behind with a blunt sword, making him yell out. He whipped around and killed the ghost that had hit him.

'Do try to make your demise convincing,' she heard Locke yell out.

'Are you saying that should allow them to hit me?' Logan demanded.

'Yes.'

'No, stuff that! I cannot take any unnecessary injuries!'

'But if that is the only way to escape –'

'Trust me, we'll find another way to escape, unless you wish to be Titus?'

'You're doing a marvellous job!' Locke said quickly.

'That's what I thought.'

Every ghost warrior that came near Logan met his end. Logan merciless swung his hammer at them. In the end, it was only Logan and the main mercenary, Ace, standing. They looked at each other.

'More of my kin lie slain, and yet you live!' Ace yelled at Logan. 'You have breathed your last sulphur-scented breath, Titus!'

Before Logan knew it, more mercenaries appeared and attacked. Logan defeated them like the killers before.

'All my men dead, my vengeance denied, and my world undone,' Ace said woefully. 'I cannot stand to live one second more.'

Ace disappeared and Logan realised that the play was over.

'What a tremendous performance!' Locke congratulated as Logan changed. 'That's just the ending I wanted to see when I was a young boy attending the theatre every weekend. I wonder what scene will follow now.'

'Oh, what scene could possible follow such a masterful rendition of my work?' said Morley. 'And the way you improvised that role, you have brought such depth and meaning to my words, I stand in awe. You have earned the prize that no mortal has ever been honoured with before: my missing play. I entrust it to you. For I know, you will do it justice!'

'What's the play called?' Logan asked

'I call it, _The Ham Sandwich_!' replied Morley, before adding, 'Metaphorical title of course.'

When Logan and Locke emerged from the book, they headed out side to find Lambert and Pinch.

'Ah, you have retrieved out aged investigator!' said the joyful Lambert as they walked towards the two men. 'Oh happy day! Have you perchance found...?' he trailed off, looking at Logan anxiously.

Logan handed him _The Ham Sandwich_.

'We're saved, Lambert!' exclaimed Pinch.

'Oh, the joy in my bosom knows no bounds!' said an equally excited Lambert. 'Thank you. A million times, thank you!'

'He said "bosom".' Pinch laughed. 'It's already working. Comedy and tragedy will at last join hands! You must come and see it!' he added to Logan

_Well, that sounds like a fascinating play,_ said Jasper._ Should I put a note down for you?_

'Thanks, but no thanks,' Logan replied to Jasper and Pinch. He did not think he could ever stomach another play ever again.

_Very well, Logan._ Jasper sounded highly amused. _The reason for my interruption is a nearby villager needs help with his gnomes._

Right,' Logan said, walking off.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

After helping Brian bring his gnomes to life and after rescuing a child from a wolf-infested cave, Logan returned to Samuel who was waiting at the entrance of Brightwall. When he got there, Logan got a massive surprise to see most of Brightwall's population standing there too.

'Samuel, what's with all the people?' Logan asked, stopping next to him, but Samuel only smiled at him and addressed the crowd.

'Esteemed citizens of Brightwall,' he begun. 'Today we demonstrate the generous nature of our fair town. For too long have, our mountain neighbours suffered in silence, and now we extend a helping hand, but this effort would not have been possible without the courage and determination of one man; the son of the old Hero King.' Samuel motioned to Logan. 'From this day, we shall know you as... the Hero of Brightwall!'

Logan was speechless. So speechless that all he could do was bowing his head humbly the cheering crowd, before turning back to Samuel.

'Before you leave, we ask of you one favour,' said Samuel. 'As we pledge ourselves to you, so we hope that you will pledge to return Brightwall to its former glory, and re-open the Academy which your father founded.' Samuel held out his hand.

Logan stepped forward and took his hand firmly.

'I will,' he promised, which brought more cheers from the gathered crowd and the cheers grew louder when two written promises - both the exact same - were brought forward and he signed them without hesitation. One was to remain with the people of Brightwall while the other was to remain with Logan. He was sure that Jasper could find a place for it in the Sanctuary.

'Very good, very good,' said Samuel, once the promise had been sealed. 'I expected nothing less from you!' He then turned to the gate through which four men were walking through, each carrying a crate. 'These volunteers shall carry the supplies to the Dweller Camp. They may have them with our blessing.' He turned back to Logan. 'I hope you will return one day, not just as our Hero, but as our King.'

Logan nodded his head before asking, 'Have you seen Walter?'

'Ah yes. He said that he would meet you at the Dwellers Camp.'

'In that case, I better not keep him waiting. I'll accompany the volunteers and protect them from wolves and any other nasties.'

With that said and a quick good bye, Logan quickly went and joined the volunteers delivering the food to the Dweller Camp, and it was a good thing she did. The wolves were drawn to them due to the spell of food. Logan shuddered to imagine what would have happened to them if he wasn't there.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

As Logan and the volunteers entered the Dweller Camp, the Dwellers began to cheer and cry for joy as they realised what had happened. No longer would they starve, and all thanks to Logan. The Prince led the crate carriers through the camp and over to where Sabine lived. The crowd followed them the entire way.

'Our Hero returns!' a happy Sabine exclaimed, when he caught sight of him. 'Bringing good tidings... and supper.'

'And the relic you asked me to acquire,' said Logan, handing over the music box.

Sabine accepted it and began to try to open it.

'Damn thing doesn't open... How do you...? - Oh, well. I never thought you'd actually get it, tell you the truth,' Sabine shrugged, handing it back to Logan. He never actually wanted to keep the relic, and he knew that it rightfully belonged to Sparrow's son.

'We've been blessed, my friends,' Sabine told the crowd. 'We have made an alliance that has already brought us life. One day it will bring us much more. We require one more offering before we fight at your side,' he added to Logan, who resisted the urge to groan.

'What is this offering?' Logan inquired.

'A promise,' Sabine said simply. 'Promise to restore these mountains to their full glory and to protect our right to dwell in them. And promise you will bring nothing but the fiercest justice upon Lillian's head.'

Logan hesitated and not over the first promise, but the latter. He did not know if he was able to hurt Lillian, after all, she was his little sister.

In the end, Logan looked Sabine straight in the eye and said firmly, 'I promise!'

'Then may we be carried into the castle by the dark storms of fury!' yelled Sabine, with a mad gleam in his eyes.

'You have to wait a little longer for that,' Walter interrupted. He had been standing next to him the entire time. 'It's still just us against a whole army. We need to recruit more people.

'I was afraid you'd come over all logical and sensible,' a disappointed Sabine sighed, before turning to Logan. 'Well, you have brought us a feast and we are free to hunt again. We'll just keep on eating and drinking till you're good and ready.'

Just like in Brightwall, Logan had to sign a written promise where both parties got a copy.

With the promises signed, Walter motioned for the Prince to follow him.

'I couldn't be prouder of what you've accomplished here,' Walter said as they walked through the camp. 'Hammer and Sparrow would be equally as proud, but there is still much for us to do and I know just where to find our next allies.'

'Dare I ask how you know these things?'

'Let's just say your father had a bit of a bad influence on me,' Walter replied, making Logan laugh.

'Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you are on my side?' Logan said, still chuckling. 'I doubt I would ever know where to begin to find allies. So, where are we going?'

'The station in Mistpeak,' replied Walter as they left the camp.

'And then where?'

'Mourningwood.'

'Why are we going there? The place is invested with hollow men and the only things that reside there are the dead!'

'No, there is a small village there,' said Walter, 'of the living,' he added, catching sight of Logan's face.

'Uh huh,' said an unconvinced Logan. Why would anyone want to live there?

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 29 November 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	4. The Hollow Men Legion VS Albion Soldiers

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE HOLLOW MEN LEGION VS. ALBION SOLDIERS**

An hour or so later they arrived at the Mistpeak Monorail Station.

'I can never get over this place,' Walter admitted as they waited for the monorail. 'Twenty years ago, it was just a damp, murky void in the middle of nowhere. Now people cue up to get dangled across it in a steel box... and here it comes,' he added, looking out into the distance as a big metal steam thing came around a corner attached to the rails above.

As Logan and Walter watched the monorail approached they both realised that something was wrong and before their very eyes they watched as it broke away from the rails above and plummeted down to earth, before exploding in flames.

'No!' yelled Walter while Logan's eyes widen in horror.

'Come on. We have to get down there,' said Walter, leading the way, down the platform and over to an elevator. 'This must be the way down. We have to find those people. See if there are any survivors.'

Logan nodded and walked into the elevator, not expecting to find any survivors. Turning around, he saw Walter taking several deep breaths before joining him in the elevator.

'Let's get down,' muttered Walter. 'I don't want to spend any more time in this box than I have to.'

Walter spent the entire ride down with his eyes closed and the moment they reached the canyon floor, he was the first one out saying, 'It fell somewhere up ahead, come on.'

'I'm coming,' Logan said, hurrying along after Walter, before half stopping as he heard someone laughing, and an evil laugh at that.

'I'd know those sounds anywhere,' muttered Walter. 'Maybe the monorail falling wasn't an accident after all.'

'If it was done on purpose, then those that did it are going to pay with their lives,' Logan growled, drawing his hammer.

As they arrived closer to the wreckage site, the laughter got louder as did the banging of steal. Walter drew his gun and as they rounded the corner, they saw a group of small Hobbes running around on fire and playing on the wrecked monorail with dead bodies around them. Logan's blood began to boil as he looked at the faces of the dead children that had been on the monorail.

Walter's blood must have been boiling too for he said angrily, 'Hobbes! I knew it! Don't leave any of the little bastards alive!'

'Don't worry, I won't,' Logan growled, striking the closes hobbe with his hammer and throwing a fireball at another.

Within minutes, the dead bodies of the Hobbes they had just slaughtered surrounded Walter and Logan.

'That's it,' Walter panted, leading Logan along a railway bridge and through the cavern, 'but there'll be more. That's something you can count on with Hobbes. There's always more.'

'Right, so tell me again why we are going to Mourningwood?' Logan asked as they started fighting more Hobbes. Walter was right about there always being more.

'We're going there to find some old friends,' said Walter. 'Let's just say that I wouldn't want to go into any battle without them on my side.'

'Well that answers my question,' Logan replied sardonically, making Walter laugh. There were times where the Prince sounded like his mother.

As Logan and Walter walked deeper through the cavern, they became more and more weary. They had gone too long without seeing a hobbe.

_Maybe they ran away,_ Logan mused as they walked passed a large group of barrels.

Then, without warning, the barrels exploded and out jumped a number of Hobbes ready to ambush the two unexpecting warriors.

'Oh, bloody hell! Almost gave me a heart attack! Oh, you'll pay for that, you sods!' exclaimed an angry Walter as Logan knocked one to the ground before squashing it with his hammer.

'And that, Logan, proves that ambushes and the element of surprise don't matter when you've got talent,' said Walter with all the Hobbes now defeated.

'But it can help.'

'Yeah, it can help,' Walter agreed, heading back through the dimly lit tunnels.

The two of them continued to walk in silence, being cautious of their surroundings, but they came across no more Hobbes, until they reached a large opening.

'I wondered why none of the buggers had charged at us for a while,' said Walter, glaring across a canyon at the Hobbes standing on the opposite side, guns at the ready. 'They've been waiting to pick us off from a distance. It's surprisingly clever.'

'Actually, it's stupid,' Logan disagreed, surprising Walter.

'And why is their plan stupid?'

'They are surrounded by barrels of explosives,' Logan said, pointing them out. 'If you were to shoot them…'

'I get where you are going,' Walter chuckled. 'Are you going to help?'

'Walter, you should know better than anyone that my aim is terrible.'

'Good point.'

Walter took Logan's rifle and began to shoot the explosives. They killed all the Hobbes.

'Ha! You little bastards weren't expecting that, were you? You've been outfoxed and outhobbed!' yelled Walter.

Together the two men continued down the path and they soon came to some woodwork, which greatly amused Walter.

'Well, look at that, they've built themselves a little castle. Isn't that adorable?'

'If you call that a castle,' Logan muttered.

Together Walter, Logan and Titan continued on their way until they came to a tunnel entrance that was barricaded with Hobbe magic. On the other side of the see-through, magic barricade stood three laughing Hobbes. One was a magician while the other two were soldiers.

'Little sods blocking our way,' Walter grumbled. 'You'll have to get behind it somehow. Cave like this, there had to be some other way of getting there.'

'If there is another way, Titan and I will find it!' Logan said confidently, before walking off with Titan, down another passage. As he was leaving, he could hear Walter talking to the laughing Hobbes.

'Think you're so smart, standing behind your fancy magic don't you? Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you!' Walter told them.

Shaking his head, Logan and Titan followed a different tunnel until they came to a small lake. At first, Logan just stood there looking across the lake to see if there was an entrance on the opposite side. In the end, he slowly walked into the water and began to swim to the opposite bank. He heard Titan dive in after her.

Once he reached the opposite shore, he quietly snuck up on the magician before flattening it with his hammer. Due to his sudden appearance the other two Hobbes just stood there blinking stupidly, giving Logan kill one while Walter shot the other.

'Impressive,' said Walter as they continued on their way.

'I did learn from the best,' replied Logan, making Walter chuckle.

'You know what I don't understand,' Walter continued, 'is that they're smart enough to use magic, but not smart enough to wear their pants the right way round. Try explaining that.'

'I can... they are Hobbes. That explains everything.'

'Oh very funny, Logan,' Walter laughed, before looking amazed as they were heading towards some ancient ruins. 'Now this... this I wasn't expecting. There must have been a whole city down here once. You don't think the Hobbes built it, do you?'

'What?' Logan laughed, trying to imagine Hobbes building the ruins in front of them.

'Nah, not with those stubby fingers,' continued Walter. 'Have you noticed how quiet it all is here?'

'Besides you? Then yes,' Logan answered carelessly, entering a large arena. 'Why?'

'It's almost like...'

At that moment three magic Hobbes appeared in the middle of the ring through what looked like a cullis gate, while more Hobbes appeared on top of the wall beating drums while others bowed.

'...Yep, almost like that was going to happen,' Walter sighed.

Logan groaned and watched as the three magicians summoned skeleton Hobbes to destroy them, then putting up a magical barrier to protect themselves.

After turning many skeleton Hobbes into dust, Logan managed to attack the magician Hobbes as they dropped the magic barrier momentarily to summon more of their friends. It was in the short moment that Logan ran towards them, doing fancy tricks with his hammer. Walter took care of the third. It was at that moment that the remaining skeletons turned to dust. None of the other Hobbes were game enough to come near them after that. Both of them turned, in unison, to continue on their way but they found their way blocked by another magic Hobbe, who that put a magic barrier across the exit.

'Hmm... I don't think you're going to find a way round this time,' said Walter, looking at the little Hobbe. 'But I've got some magic of my own.'

'Really?' Logan began to laugh.

'Watch and learn,' Walter grinned at Logan, before turning to face the Hobbe.

He was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful before he jumped into a crouched position and yell, 'Boo!'

To Logan's surprise, the Hobbe jumped back away from Walter and the barrier disappeared. The Hobbe just stood there panting with fright before grabbing chest and fall down dead.

'Oh,' said a shocked Walter. 'It worked. Right, let's get out of here, shall we?'

Logan didn't reply. Now that he had gotten over his shock, he was now laughing helplessly at Walter's facial expression.

Once outside the cavern, Logan saw that they had enter some sort of forest with trees dating back thousands of years and fog that gave the place a sense of mystery and danger. Logan was betting on the latter of the two was what he was going to find.

'Ah!' said Walter, walking confidently forward along the forest path. 'You can almost smell the sunlight. Isn't it wonderful? The damp, muggy, soggy sunlight. This is Mourningwood alright. I hope the people we're looking for are still alive.'

'Still - still alive?' Logan repeated. 'I thought you said that there was a village of sorts in this region! Wouldn't that village be well protected from hollow men?'

'There is, but it's not protected,' Walter answered. 'Besides, the men we are after aren't at the village, and come nightfall, it's one of the most dangerous places in Albion.'

'Can't be as dangerous as Wraithmarsh,' Logan said reasonably. He had travelled to that region seeking trolls.

'No, but it is pretty close.'

They walked in silence for a while before Walter complained, 'I don't know about dangerous, but I'm starting to get a rash. Bloody swamp. Anyway,' he continued conversationally, 'we made a good team back in that cave, didn't we?'

'That we did,' Logan agreed.

'It's been a while since I got stuck into a real fight. It was just like fighting by your father's side. Ah, that must be the place up ahead,' he added as they set sights on a ruined fortress up ahead. 'What I wouldn't give for a bowl of hot soup and a hot bath.'

'Sorry, Princess, but I don't think you'll get that here,' said Logan, trying not to smile.

'Oh, be quiet,' Walter chuckled, coming to a halt outside the fortress. A solider stood on the keep above, gun aimed directly at them.

'Cease your movement! Be you men, or be you hollow men?' he demanded.

'Have you gone daft, boy?' Walter demanded. 'Open up the doors!'

'Sir Walter? Is that you?' asked the surprised soldier.

'The very same. Now, are you going to let us in or what?'

'Right, yes, of course! Open the gate! Tell Major Swift: Sir Walter's here!'

Shaking his head, Walter motioned for Logan follow him and together they walked into the run-down fortress, only to be greeted by a group of excited soldiers wearing the Albion soldier's attire. They were all excited to see Walter again.

'Alright, everyone back to work!' the Major ordered as he and the Captain approached.

'There he is,' Walter smiled, taking the hand of the Major. 'The one and only; Major Swift.'

'Walter! What the blazes are you doing here?' Swift laughed. It was good to see his old friend again. He hadn't seen him in ten years.

'We came looking for you,' Walter answered. 'I have a proposition.'

'You came all this way to proposition us?' said the Captain, who looked as though he was Logan's age. 'And I thought you were her to save us from the legions of the damned.'

'Ben Finn! It's good to see you,' said Walter. 'I take it the legends about this place are true then.'

'I'd say,' said Swift, leading them over to a small graveyard. 'You've never seen so many hollow men in one place. We've been stationed here for weeks, trying to eradicate them. It's mainly us getting eradicated. We lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here,' he added, pointing to a grave, 'and the buggers will be back tonight.'

'Lillian just loves to send you on the best assignments, doesn't she?' Walter asked jokingly.

'I think it's mainly because Sparrow used to send me and my men on dangerous missions,' Swift sighed. 'But at least he was always with us.' His eyes fell upon Logan. 'Is this...?'

'Prince Logan, yes, I'll explain... but just treat him like any other pair of hands for now.'

'Fair enough,' Swift said turning to Logan. 'You have changed much since I last saw you, Logan.

'It is good to see you again, Major Swift,' Logan replied, smiling.

'You look like your father,' Swift commented.

'Believe me, he's got Hammer embedded in him too,' Walter chuckled.

'Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway, Logan, Captain Finn will show you to the mortar. We could use a body up there.'

'Mortar?' Logan didn't look too thrilled. 'As is a weapon you need to aim?'

'That's generally what you have to do with a mortar,' Ben replied. 'You aim and then fire.'

'Trust me when I say my aim isn't the best.'

'I'm sure you'll be fine.' Ben clasped Logan on the back and began to lead him way.

'Don't destroy anything you shouldn't, Logan!' Walter yelled out after his godson, trying not to laugh.

'You are not helping!' Logan yelled back.

'Are you really that bad?' Ben asked.

'I'm worse than bad,' replied Logan. He was dead serious.

'I'm sure you're just exaggerating,' Ben said dismissingly. 'Anyway, I'll introduce you to Private Jammy, so called because he is the luckiest sod in the fort.'

'How is he lucky?' Logan asked curiously.

'You'll see when you meet him,' Ben said mysteriously.

Moments later they were standing beside the mortar. Next to the mortar was a soldier that had that many cuts and bruises that they all blended together, as did his bandages.

'Logan, I'd like you to meet Private Jammy,' Ben said, indicating to the mummy soldier. 'He'll be your loader.'

'Pleasure to meet cha,' said Jammy. 'It's true what they say about me you know. I'm the jammiest soldier in Albion. I've got seven hundred and twenty-four wounds and still standing.'

Logan felt his jaw drop and looked over at Ben.

'Don't worry, you'll get use to him,' Ben chuckled. 'After a while he's hardly revolting at all. Right, Jammy. It's time to show him the ropes.'

'Yes, sir!' said Jammy. 'Right then, my life's going to be in your hands, so let's make sure you know what you are doing, okay?'

Logan nodded.

'Right, go on and grab the mortar, so we can do some practice shots.'

'Sure thing,' Logan said nervously, taking hold of it.

'Okay, 'let's see what you've got,' said Jammy. 'See that scarecrow over there?'

'Yeah.'

'Blow it up.'

'Okay,' said Logan, trying to get a feel of the mortar. His first ten shot missed the scarecrow, but his eleventh shot hit the target straight on. He had the exact same trouble with the second scarecrow.

'Still think that I'm exaggerating?' Logan asked Ben, who was looking shocked.

'Maybe you should load the mortar and let Jammy fire,' Ben said thoughtfully.

'That would be best,' replied Logan. 'I've never had good aim. Walter says that I take after my mother in that sense. She couldn't hit a target, with a ranged weapon, to save her life.'

'It probably would have been helpful if you had taken after your father.'

'True, but none of us are perfect, even if people like Lillian think they are.'

'True words have never been spoken,' Jammy commented, looking out at the eerie scenery of Mourningwood. 'Hang on; I don't remember setting that scarecrow up,' he added.

Ben and Logan both turned and looked at him, before turning and looking at the scarecrow, which had started to move. Next thing they knew, hollow men with appearing out of the ground around it.

'They're here! Start firing!' Ben ordered, before alerting the other soldiers, Swift and Walter.

Jammy and Logan did not hesitate. Jammy fired shot after shot, always getting his target, and Logan re-loaded the mortar nearly immediately after the load was shot. Then before their very eyes, they all disappeared.

'Where did they go?' Logan asked Jammy. 'Do you think they just gave up?'

'I don't...'

'They're at the rear gate!' Swift yelled to his soldiers. 'Take positions!'

Jammy quickly ran down the stairs, yelling for Logan to follow him, but he just jumped off the wall instead and hurried over to Walter, Ben and Swift, drawing his weapon as he went.

'All guns on the gate!' Ben ordered. 'We can't let them through!'

The two men, who were standing at the gate, threw all their weight against the wood to try to stop the hollow men entering, but it was all in vain. The hollow men succeeded in knocking the door down, killing the two soldiers as the logs from the gate crashed on top of them.

Immediately, the soldiers attacked along with Walter, Ben, Swift and Logan.

The soldiers attacked with anything they could get their hands on whether it be their guns or swords. Logan even saw one solider fighting with his lute. Logan, of course, swung his hammer with all his might, sending zombie dust everywhere.

As the hollow men kept coming and coming, the soldier began to tire, they hadn't had much sleep in the week they had been there. Every night they were attacked by the hollow men. It was for this reason that they began to become sloppy, including Jammy.

'JAMMY… NO!' Logan heard Ben scream. He turned around and watched as Jammy fell to the ground, unseeing. His luck had finally run out.

Seeing that if he didn't act fast, the soldiers would not survive, Logan grudgingly began to call upon his Will. Once he had gathered it, he yelled out as he released balls of fire at their enemies. In moments the hollow men were gone and Logan collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He didn't know how his father could do it. He just couldn't understand how he had the strength to call upon his Will, unaided, and release and unspeakable force.

'Victory!' Swift yelled. 'All hail the prince!'

'Logan, are you alright?' Walter asked his godson.

'I'll be fine,' Logan replied with a reassuring smile.

'That's good. I – THERE'S ANOTHER WISP!' he suddenly yelled, putting over to the graves of fallen soldiers.

The blue wisp went flying through the air and straight into Lieutenant Simmons grave.

'That can't be good,' muttered Ben, and he was right.

'Lieutenant Simmons!' Swift ordered as the corpse came out of the ground bearing to huge swords. Logan felt like a child in size compared to Simmons. 'I specifically instruct you to remain buried!'

The corpse ignored him.

'Doesn't anyone follow orders anymore?' Ben demanded.

'I don't think orders count when they are dead,' said Logan as the soldiers began shooting at Simmons.

Simmons roar and released ten wisps, which all turned into hollow men.

'Somehow, I don't think this is an average hollow man we're dealing with,' Logan told Ben.

'That's because it's not,' Walter growled as he dodged an attack. 'Didn't you see one in the Reliquary?'

'No. Should I have?'

'I saw three when I went in with your father,' Walter informed him. 'They are the strongest hollow men alive. They take great strength to destroy.'

'Good thing you have me then,' Logan said cheerfully, dodging an electric blade Simmons had sent at him. 'How did you and Dad defeat them?'

'Sparrow sent a wild fire at them.'

'Right, well, I can't do that. Do you have another plan?'

'Ben, Swift, the other soldiers and I will distract it and its friends. You attack it from behind.'

Logan nodded and snuck away, while Ben and Walter informed everyone else of the plan.

The plan was going well, at first, but when Logan swung his hammer at Simmons with all his strength, all he did was injure the giant hollow man. It turned angrily to him.

'This won't be good,' Logan muttered, before he was blasted backwards by an electric force.

Getting to his feet, Logan waited for his enemy to come close to him so he could hit it with all his strength again, and when it did, nothing happened. It was still strong and fighting.

'How on earth are you stronger than a troll?' Logan demanded. 'Unless… I'm not hitting your vulnerable spots.'

Logan dodged Simmons' attack once more, before randomly throwing fireballs at him in order to find his weak spot. After countless dodging tricks, Logan managed to get behind the hollow man and discovered that he was weak behind the knee. With this in mind, Logan charged, striking him behind a knee.

Simmons fell to the ground where Logan then finished him off. As he did so, Simmons' friends exploded and disappeared.

'That was pretty damn impressive!' Ben told Logan, walking over to him. 'So, your father wasn't the last Hero of Albion after all.'

'You bet Sparrow wasn't,' Walter said joyfully. 'He always knew that one of his children would be a Hero like him.'

'We did it!' Swift exclaimed ecstatically, now joining Ben, Walter and Logan.

'Let the poets tell our epic tale. The Swift Brigade fought against impossible odds. They won. The end,' said Ben, making them laugh. Once the laughter had ceased, he turned to Walter. 'Well, Sir Walter, you didn't do too bad... for an old man.'

'Neither did you... for a buffoon,' replied Walter, with a raised eyebrow before they both started laughing.

'Ah, that was just like old times, Walter. Just like old times,' said Swift.

'So what do you say? Will you join us?' asked Walter, becoming serious once more. 'With your help we can put a stop to Lillian's madness and bring back the real Albion army.'

'I swore to serve my queen to the death,' said Swift, firmly. 'We all did, but this isn't the way it was meant to be. The old guard has been shoved aside, and all those new soldiers Lillian has been gathering... they don't care about this land or its people.'

'And I bet they get paid more,' Ben grumbled.

'Walter has absolute faith in you,' said Swift, turning to Logan, 'and after seeing you in action, so do I. All I ask is that you make a soldier's oath.'

'And what oath is that?' asked Logan.

'Let your armies protect the people instead of oppressing them. Bring honour back to this uniform...'

'And don't forget the pay rise,' added Ben.

'Shut up, Ben,' said Walter.

'I promise,' Logan vowed, 'to both the honour of the uniform, and a pay rise,' he added looking over at Ben, who grinned at him.

'Then it's settled,' said Walter. 'We're heading back to Bowerstone now. There are some people there I'm hoping will join us. We'll send for you when we're ready.'

'Then I shall bid you good luck and farewell and all that,' said Swift.

Walter and Logan nodded, and left the fortress.

Logan had to admit that he was quite jumpy as they made their way through Mourningwood. He still could not understand why anyone would want to live there, especially when he saw the state of the tiny village.

'How can they stand living here, without any protection?' Logan whispered to Walter as they passed through.

'Hollow men obviously don't come to this part of Mourningwood,' Walter shrugged. 'Besides, I'm sure these people are able to look after themselves when hollow men do attack.'

'Like the soldiers back at the fortress?' Logan demanded.

Walter shrugged and continued to lead the way to Bowerstone.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 5 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	5. Familiar Faces

**CHAPTER FIVE: FAMILIAR FACES**

To get to Bowerstone Industrial from Mourningwood, Logan and Walter needed to travel through the sewers at the back of Mourningwood's small, peace loving village.

'We've descended into the chasms of the netherworld, stared death in the face and waded through things so foul I'd rather not think about them,' Walter said as they walked through the sewer, 'but this is where it gets really ugly. And buried somewhere beneath it all are the people Lillian has left behind.'

Logan did not say anything; instead, he followed his godfather silently, listening to what the few people on the street were saying to one another. He was shocked to learn that Lillian and Reaver had little kids working when they should have been outplaying and going to school. He knew that would have to change.

Walter led him towards a factory courtyard where a large and angry crowd had gathered. Right in the middle of the courtyard on a raised platform stood a bald man addressing the crowd. He was the one fuelling their anger.

'Reaver is exploiting us!' he yelled. 'We deserve fair pay! We demand better working conditions! We're workers, we're not slaves!'

Logan, who had been watching the bald man, heard someone bang something on metal. Looking up to the deck above, he saw a well-dressed man in a tall top hat, whacking his cane against the railing, looking down at the man below, Reaver. The bald man did not hear or get the message.

_This won't be good,_ Logan thought. His Uncle Reaver never appreciated being ignored.

'Reaver treats us like animals!' the man continued to yell. 'And we're not going to take it anymore...'

Down went the cane again.

'...there's only one thing for it. We have to stand up to Reaver!'

Reaver shook his head, pulled out his Dragonstomper and shot the man in the leg.

'But lying down is so much easier than standing up,' he drawled. 'My dear friends, in order to raise morale, I am offering prizes to the most deserving workers. The rules that will govern what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit Award are these: firstly, any worker that so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot. Secondly, any worker who takes more than a three-second break will be shot. Thirdly, any worker who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate, will, yes, you guessed it, be shot.' As if to enforce his point, Reaver shot the man in the leg again. 'You may return to work now. As you know, I am a generous man, and likely to start handing out prizes right away. So go on. Shoo! Be off with you! Chop chop.'

'That's why we are here,' Walter told Logan quietly as the crowd began to disappear, but Reaver remained on the balcony staring out across the polluted river. 'That's why Albion needs you. Your sister must have been out of her mind when she handed control of Industrial to Reaver.'

'She trusts him. He is the only family she believes she has left,' Logan replied.

'Even so,' Walter said, leading Logan to the entrance of the Bowerstone Sewers outside the Bowerstone Industrial tavern, the Riveter's Rest. 'Together, Lillian and Reaver are dangerous enemies. Right, this should be the place,' he added as they stopped just outside the sewers. 'Somewhere beyond this door is the base of the Bowerstone Resistance. Ready when you are.'

'Let's just get it over and done with,' muttered Logan, opening the door and walking inside. He gagged a little at the stench.

'I really love how much time we're spending in caves and sewers these days,' Walter muttered as they walked through the sewer. 'I should warn you, I don't know what kind of reception we'll get. I know their leader well enough, but it was never safe for me to come down and meet the rest of them. They're not exactly the most trusting of people.'

'Page didn't seem that bad when I met her,' Logan said conversationally.

'You've met Page already? How?' Walter was looking highly suspicious.

'Er – are you sure we're in the right place?' Logan asked quickly, trying to change the subject. 'Shouldn't we have run into some sort of guard by now?'

'You're right, we should have,' Walter replied, still staring at Logan suspiciously, as they entered a room full of crates and barrels. He would not drop this subject. He would merely postpone the conversation. 'Maybe we have got the wrong place –'

'Don't move!' a tall man ordered, jumping out from behind a barrel, pistol aimed at the two of them. Moments later, two other men joined him.

Logan automatically drew and raised his hammer, but Walter gently touched his godson's shoulder, shaking his head. Logan lowered his hammer.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' the first man ordered.

'I'm Walter and this is -' Walter looked at Logan as though he had forgotten his own godson's name. 'Well, that really doesn't matter right now. We're here to speak with Page.'

'I say we shoot them!' said another man.

'Listen! We're on your side! Just hear us out!' Walter said urgently.

'We don't make deals with spies. Shoot,' said the first man.

'Wait!' cried Walter.

'Put your weapons down!' ordered a new voice. Page walked into sight not looking very happy. 'I thought I gave the orders round here, Kidd,' she said to the first man.

'Sorry, Page. Got a bit carried away,' Kidd apologised.

'Walter, glad you're alright,' said Page.

'And I'm glad you came in when you did,' replied Walter.

'I wasn't exactly expecting you,' said Page. 'Let's talk somewhere a bit more private,' she added, leading them to a large room with a map of Albion and Aurora in the middle.

'I hear that you have already met Logan,' said Walter.

'I did more than meet him,' she said. 'I saved his royal ass.'

'What do you mean you saved him?' Walter demanded, giving Logan a stern look, who tactfully avoided his eyes.

'Yeah, back when Lillian had him locked up with my rebels, ready to have him executed.'

'Logan,' Walter growled.

'Now's not the time, Walter,' Logan said quickly, with a forced smile.

'No, now is the time. I cannot believe you didn't tell me about this.'

'I didn't tell you because I knew what you would say.'

'And what would I say?'

'I told you so,' Logan replied cheekily. 'I told you that there was no use talking to your sister because she'll kill you. So you can save your breath, Walter. I've already scolded myself with what you would say.'

'Can you two please continue this conversation later?' Page asked with a hint of annoyance. 'I thought you would know better than to bring the Prince here,' she added to Walter.

'He's not just a Prince, Page,' said Walter. 'He's a Hero.'

'Then give him a medal,' said Page.

_Someone's got their nickers in a twist,_ Logan thought. _That or this is her good mood and I met her on a really good day._

'No,' Walter chuckled. 'I mean he's a Hero. Like his father!'

'Really?' Page looked taken back, though she soon got over her shock. 'It doesn't change anything. Have you heard all the terrible things the citizens of Albion are saying about their Prince? They think he is as bad as Lillian.

'Then let him prove himself,' Walter replied reasonably.

'It's not me he needs to convince,' Page argued. 'The people of this city need someone they can believe in. It is them he needs to prove himself to.'

'Looks like you have a lot of work to do,' Walter said, turning to Logan. 'You have a whole city to inspire.'

'I know that you are nothing like your sister,' Page informed Logan, 'which is why I am going to help you. I am, after all, the voice of the people. I know of people who are in need of help. You know the old Bowerstone Orphanage and Shelter, the place that is now a brothel? Well the lady who founded it is in desperate need of help. I was going to send Kidd tomorrow to deal with it, but I think that you should do it.'

'What does she need help with?' asked Logan.

'Her fiancé has been kidnapped and held at ransom by Nigel Ferret, a criminal leader who operates in Bowerstone Industrial and Bowerstone Market.'

'Where is she now?'

'She lives in the first three houses next to the pub with all the orphans of Bowerstone. Even though the Orphanage was closed, Linda could not bear to leave the children alone to fend for themselves.'

'She sounds like a kind hearted woman,' Logan said quietly. 'I shall go there at once.'

Page smiled and nodded at him.

Returning the smile, Logan left the Resistance's secret headquarters and walked to the houses Page spoke of. When he knocked on the first door, it was answered by a cute, little red haired girl.

'Yes?' she said nervously.

'Is Linda around, sweetie?' Logan asked, bending down to her height so she didn't feel so threatened by his presence.

'She's next door. Come, I'll take you to her.'

The little girl took his hand and led him next door.

'Linda, there's someone here to see you!' the little girl said as they entered the downstairs room.

'Oh, hi,' Linda greeted as she cleaned three year old boy's face. 'Are you here to adopt?' She looked and sounded hopeful.

'I'm afraid not,' replied Logan. 'I'm here to help you get your fiancé back from Ferret.'

'You are? Oh that's wonderful!' Linda exclaimed. 'Ferret took my fiancé as a ransom until I could get the money he wanted. I tried to work up the courage to rescue him, but Ferret and his gang has everyone living in fear, including me. That's when I thought that if I had someone like you with me... you could go in there and show them what fear really is... I don't know how you knew I needed help,' she added, suddenly suspicious.

'Page told me,' said Logan. 'So, where is Ferret now, do you know?'

'Yes. Ferret demanded that I brought the ransom in a weeks' time, but I'll bring him something better.'

She grinned before giving the eldest child orders to look after the others. She then led Logan to a house across from the Bowerstone Brothel and knocked confidently on the door. Moments later the peek hole of the door opened and oily voice said, 'Linda. You just cost me a bit of gold, luv. I bet old Harry it'd take you the full week to get the money. You're an industrious one, ain't cha?'

'Just open the bloody door, Keith,' Linda said impatiently. 'Let's have done with this.'

Slowly the door opened allowing Linda and Logan to enter an ancient looking room with a mercenary type figure standing beside the door, who Logan took to be Keith.

'Right, Mr Ferret's down those stairs,' said Keith, before he caught sight of Logan. 'Whoa, hang on, who's your friend?' he demanded. 'He's not your new boyfriend is he?'

'Of course he's not. In your parlance, he's the "bagman" and that gold doesn't leave his hands until my fiancé's walked out of your fetid little den.'

'Alright, no need to get all uppity,' said Keith. 'You just watch yourself around Mr Ferret or things'll get unfriendly fast.'

'Whatever,' muttered Linda, leading the way down the stairs Keith mentioned before.

Once down the stairs they came to a large room where a number of men sat at different tables drinking and playing cards. At the far end of the room, standing in a doorway was a porky little man with two guards standing either side of the doorframe. Logan knew this to be Ferret.

'Ah, Linda,' Ferret drawled. 'I cannot tell you how elated I am to have this unfortunate situation brought to a satisfying resolution. Your associate can dispense with her burden by piling the funds upon a table.'

'Wow, there were some big words in there for a common criminal,' Logan muttered, looking around.

'There's no gold, Ferret,' Linda said happily. 'Now you cough up my fiancé from whatever filthy corner you're keeping him in, or my "associate" is going to start collecting heads and piling them upon a table.' To emphasize her point, Logan raised his hammer threateningly.

'My initial judgement of your character was clearly misguided,' said a calm Ferret. 'You possess some heart after all. Lads, tear it out,' he ordered before leaving the room, closing, and locking the door behind him.

'And here I was giving him the benefit of the doubt of not being a coward,' Logan said as Ferret's men began to surround him and Linda.

'Ferret is the very definition of a coward,' Linda snorted.

This actually made Logan laugh as he fought off Ferret's men.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan had disposed of all of Ferret's men, though he did not pile any heads upon a table.

'Your men are dead, Ferret!' Linda yelled through the locked door Ferret was hiding behind. 'Unless you want to join them, let us in!'

'It's open!' replied Ferret's panicked voice.

Frowning, Linda tried the door and it was indeed unlocked.

'I could have sworn he locked it,' muttered Linda, before shrugging and walking into the next room where Ferret was found sitting on an old wooden chair.

Linda walked confidently over to him, before drawing a pistol and aiming it at his head. Ferret paled.

'You brought this on yourself, Ferret. This didn't have to happen.'

'It still doesn't!' Ferret said quickly. 'We merely got off on the wrong foot. I'm no threat to you without my men, and I'm only too happy to return your fiancé. I can be quite accommodating.'

'Get on with it then!'

'Well, the thing is, he's actually not on the premises, exactly, at the present time,' Ferret admitted. 'He's incarcerated within a nearby... facility, shall we say. That access hatch will provide you with... well, access.' He motioned to the end of the room where there was quite a fall, which led into the sewers.

'The sewer?' Linda exclaimed. 'You fellows are a sophisticated lot. Please, go and get him,' she added to Logan. 'I'll keep an eye of Ferret.'

'No problem,' said Logan. He was used to the sewers now.

Sighing, he walked over to the access hatch and looked down, before telling Titian to stay with Linda. He then dived into the water below. When he came back up, he swam to shore and his eyes soon found a young man, around Lillian's age sitting there watching him warily. The man looked very familiar to him and it took him a few moments to figure out why.

'Elliot?' Logan questioned.

'Yes?'

'The last time I saw you, you were just a boy.'

This caught Elliot's attention. He stood up and began to look more closely at Logan. He did look familiar to the younger man. He took in his casual, but expensive clothes, and hammer, before his eyes fell upon the Guild Seal. This he recognised. How could he forget it? Didn't Lillian steal it from her father's bedroom one day to show him? There was only one way someone could have the Guild Seal.

'Logan? Is that really you?' A smile began to form on his face.

'Yeah, it's me.' Logan laughed as he brought Elliot into a brotherly hug.

When Elliot was five, his parents died in a house fire, and seeing as his parents were friends with Sparrow, the old King allowed him to live in the palace with them and he was basically like a little brother to Logan. Growing up, there were times that Logan had hoped that Elliot would become his brother-in-law, though that was clearly not going to happen now. Not that Logan blamed him. After meeting his sister, he'd feel sorry for everyone who ended up marrying her.

'It is good to see you again,' Elliot continued. 'I never thought that I'd see you again after that hearing.'

'I never thought that I would see you either,' Logan admitted, 'and if I did, I never thought that you would be happy to see me. Not many people are.'

'I know that you were telling the truth,' Elliot said firmly. 'I know that you would never murder Sparrow out of hatred. I could see the agony in your eyes. A true killer would not have that look in his eyes.

'At least someone believes me,' Logan sighed. 'Come on. Let's get you out of here,' he added when he heard the laughter of Hobbes.

'What are you doing here anyway?' Elliot asked as they searched for a way out. 'I thought you'd be in hiding.'

'For five years I was, during which time Walter trained me every single day, but then for another five years I travelled all over Albion hunting down trolls are slaughtering them, just like Dad and I always planned to.'

'Really?' said an interested Elliot.

'Really,' said Logan. 'You should have seen the places I have been to, Elliot. I've been to Mistpeak Valley, Brightwall, Bowerstone and Wraithmarsh...'

'You've been to Wraith - watch out,' yelled Elliot, pulling Logan out of the way of a colony of bats came flying at them.

'Why is it always bats?' Logan sighed, before shooting them with balls of fire.

'Wow... you were amazing,' said an impressed Elliot. 'I've never seen anything like that! It was like seeing something out of,' he paused before continuing slowly as realisation began to hit him, 'Walter's and your father's stories, about your father... you're a Hero!' he said, looking Logan up and down, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

'It's not all it's cracked up to be, believe me.' Logan grinned down at him as they continued on their way.

'Hmm, things are becoming clearer to me now. When Lillian started to behave so appallingly, I told myself that she wanted to prove her strength by seeing off a few agitators, but it's more insidious than that. Taking lives is brutal, but to take away hope, to force an entire kingdom to live in fear... that's true tyranny.'

'And it's going to take more than a Hero to stop her,' said Logan. 'It's going to take a full scale revolution. That is the reason I've been travelling Albion with Walter at the moment. I've been collecting allies to help bring Lillian down, but I've also been making friends too. Not to mention the weird quests I've been going on.'

'When we're out of here, you will have to tell me all about them.'

'I will,' Logan promised as he went into combat with Hobbes. 'None of them are like the quests Dad used to tell us. A lot of it has been quite embarrassing.'

'How can it be embarrassing?'

'I had to dress in a chicken suit to round up some chickens in front of the citizens of Brightwall.' Logan said bluntly.

Elliot started laughing.

'I would have paid anything to see that!'

'You should have seen Jasper's face when he saw me dressed up like a chicken,' Logan laughed. 'I bet he was questioning my sanity, though I was doing the same thing.'

'It's not your sanity everyone is questioning,' said Elliot, suddenly serious.

'I know what you mean,' Logan sighed sadly. 'When did you leave the castle?'

'Few years ago,' replied Elliot as Logan fought off more Hobbes. 'When Lillian and I hit our teens, we started dating, but as we got older, all she was interested in was money, presents, making people's lives miserable and sex. On several occasions I caught her cheating on me and I eventually saw that she wasn't the girl I fell in love with. I gathered my belongings and left the castle, but not until her and I had a few words. I bought one of the houses the orphaned children are living in and a month later I met Linda. We started out as friends but then it became more than that.'

'You sound like you've done pretty well for yourself. I'm glad you're no longer with Lillian, even if it does mean I no longer get to have you as a brother-in-law.'

'Ah, but you will always be my brother,' Elliot informed him. 'I'll never forget all the things you did for me. Like scaring off those jerks who had it in for me.'

'They deserved it.'

After a while, Logan noticed that the structure had become man made instead of being natural cave.

'You should almost be back to Linda,' he said.

'Good.' Elliot had a lovesick look on his face.

'You really love her that much?'

'More than that,' replied Elliot. 'Linda is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She started the old shelter from nothing, and she fiercely fought to keep it up and running despite Ferret and Reaver, though once Lillian stepped in there was nothing she could do. Working with her feels right, after all those years in the castle doing nothing.'

'You've got it bad,' Logan chuckled.

'I'm sure one day you'll experience it too.'

'Maybe. Ah, here we are.' They had arrived at the exit.

Logan opened the door and entered the room beyond only to find an unconscious Linda and a wounded Titian.

'Linda!' Elliot exclaimed as he hurried over to her. Logan went to Titian and gave him some do Elixir that Jasper had found in the Sanctuary.

'Elliot,' Linda groaned as she came to. 'Ow, my head,' she added rubbing the back of her head. 'That weasel Ferret must have struck me when my back was turned.'

'Why did you turn your back on him in the first place?' Logan demanded. 'He could have killed you!'

Linda tensed.

'Ignore him, love,' Elliot said soothingly. 'He's like an older brother to me, so it's no surprise he's now protective of my fiancé.'

'Thank goodness you're alright,' said Linda, embracing Elliot and looking over at Logan. 'I'm forever in your debt. Thank you for everything.'

'It was my pleasure,' Logan replied with a smile. 'You take care of yourself, Elliot.'

'You too,' replied Elliot as he watched Logan and Titan leave.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 6 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	6. The Princess and the Fake Romance

**CHAPTER SIX: THE PRINCESS AND THE FAKE ROMANCE **

Leaving the happy couple, Logan headed back for the Resistance Headquarters. However, as he was passing the inn, someone called out to him.

'Logan, is that you?'

Turning around, Logan's eyes met the eyes of a man roughly the same age as him who was dressed like a prince, though that probably was because he was a prince. He was the son of the old South Islands' leader, Raiden.

'Jason, what are you doing here?' Logan laughed, walking over to him grasping his forearm in a friendly gesture. They were friends, after all, and did grow up together.

'I'm not here for a social visit, that's for sure,' Jason replied seriously. 'Do you remember my sister, Sophia? Well, she's been kidnapped by one of our most trusted baron's. He fled South Islands and I tracked him to a house in Bowerstone Market.'

'Then what are you doing here in Industrial?'

'I've been looking for a warrior to help me,' Jason admitted. 'I'm no warrior, after all, and I doubt the Baron will just hand her over. I went to Bowerstone Castle to seek Lillian's help but she merely laughed and informed me that it didn't concern her.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Logan sighed. 'Take me to her. I'll show this baron that he made a mistake coming here.'

'Thank you, Logan.'

Jason's was overjoyed and he quickly led the Albion Prince to Bowerstone Market. When they arrived outside the house, Jason gave Logan one last piece of information.

'Just so you know, the Baron somehow managed to get an elite guard of Hobbes,' he said. 'He's also got three Mages with him.'

'Got it. I'll go and get Sophia. Titan, stay with Jason.'

Logan then walked confidently inside and found the three mages, all dressed in red, gathered around a table with what looked like a modelled map of some kind.

'Where is Princess Sophia?' Logan demanded, raising his hammer threateningly.

The Mages jumped and eyed him wearily.

'Who are you?' one of the barked.

'I am Prince Logan of Albion, friend of Prince Jason and Princess Sophia,' Logan replied coldly. 'Now where is Sophia?'

'She is currently residing in the village of Lightwater,' replied one of the more cowardly mages.

'Never heard of it.'

'Of course you wouldn't have, as it is the baron's realm,' replied the third mage in the room, gesturing to the model map in front of him.

'You can't be serious. Look, I'm not in the mood for games! Take me to Sophia now!'

'As you wish, your highness.' The first mage sounded very smug as he brought forward a green orb.

'What is that?' Logan asked uneasily.

'It is the Orb of Interplanar Transference, and it will take you to your Princess.'

Logan then watched as the Orb began to glow and before he knew it, he was shrinking dramatically with his world going black.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

Logan soon awoke and found himself lying on a small stone bridge over a small brook. He leapt to his feet and looked around. He was outside a small village and a nearby sign told him that it was the village of Lightwater.

Having that sinking feeling, Logan looked up at the sky and saw the Mages smirking faces looking down at him.

_I guess they weren't lying after all,_ he thought, making his way into the village. Maybe he could find help there?

As he entered the village, he was actually surprised to see genuine people walking around and working. Many of them stopped and spoke with him.

'What did you do to get on the Baron's bad side, sweetie?' asked Mildred the milkmaid.

'I haven't even met the man,' replied Logan, 'only those three Mages. I'm here to rescue Princess Sophia.'

'Never heard of her,' said Clem the blacksmith.

'What are you all doing here?' asked Logan, his curiosity peaked.

'In one way or another, each of us has displeased the Baron somehow,' Horace the poet answered. 'Lightwater is the realm of the Baron. He holds all the power here. This is the prison for all his enemies. He has his Mages shrink them, before leaving them to rot here.'

'He sounds as charming as my sister,' muttered Logan. 'So are you saying that none of you have heard or seen Princess Sophia around here?'

'I can't say we have,' replied a tailor, 'though you may want to try old Arturo the Gate Keeper. He knows just about everything that happens around here.'

'Thank you!'

Logan ran off to find Arturo, and where else would you find a gate keeper, but at a gate.

'Arturo,' Logan said as he approached the old gate keeper, 'have you seen Princess Sophia?'

'Yes, I did,' replied Arturo. 'I saw her yesterday being carried off by the Baron's Hobbes.'

'Do you know where they took her?'

'They were heading towards the castle on the hill. Follow this path and you will arrive at your destination in no time.'

Arturo unlocked the gate for the Albion Prince.

'Thank you, Arturo,' Logan said gratefully, before running down the path before him.

Logan had believed that Bowerstone Castle had an eerie feel about it, but now that he had seen this dark, misty castle, crawling with wolves, Bowerstone Castle looked like a funhouse.

Logan managed to fight off the wolves without any dramas, he had lots of experience from exploring Mistpeak Valley, and he soon found himself inside the Baron's factory, though it was nothing like he had expected it to be like. Instead of finding the Baron's plans to build a secret, evil weapon, he found teddy bears on a conveyor belt.

_Now that's really evil,_ Logan silently sniggered.

His laughter disappeared, though, when the Baron and the distraught Princess Sophia appeared on the conveyor belt.

'Sophia!' Logan yelled.

'Logan?' Sophia said, looking a little relieved. 'Please help me!'

'I will, Sophia, I promise.' Logan turned to the Baron. 'I assume you are the Baron.'

'Indeed I am, and who, may I ask, are you?' the Baron asked.

'I am Prince Logan of Albion. Now release her!'

'I think not,' replied the Baron. 'Why would I release my future wife?'

'For the last time, I will not marry you!' Sophia snapped.

'Let her go or else!'

'Never. Now run away, Prince, before these evil teddy bears attack!'

Logan glanced at Sophia, then back at the Baron.

'You can't be serious,' he said, not looking impressed.

'These are not just any type of teddy bear. They are evil teddy bears!'

Logan didn't even blink.

'Hmm, a prince with courage,' muttered the Baron. 'You are nothing like Prince Jason.'

He then banged his cane on the conveyor belt, and he took him and Sophia away.

Sighing, Logan made his way out of the factory, down a long corridor and into a pitch black room with the only source of light being a round circle in the middle of the room revealing a lever. Figuring that he had to pull the lever to escape, Logan walked over to it and used it. However, all it seemed to do was release a swarm of armoured hollow men.

Once the hollow men were vanquished, the room at the end of the room opened. Logan ran through it and found himself before an ancient bridge inside a cavern. The Baron was at the other end of the bridge. Sophia was nowhere in sight.

'You foolish, Prince,' the Baron said coldly. 'Your pursuit ends here for you will be devoured by the killer monsters of this grotto.'

Then, in a cloud of smoke, the Baron disappeared, laughing.

_Laugh while you can, Baron, _Logan thought coldly.

Drawing his hammer, Logan cautiously made his way through the cavern. He was not impressed when he discovered what the killer monsters were. They were only fire breathing Demonic Chickens, whose attacks didn't even hurt that much. They were more like a bee sting.

_I hate chickens,_ Logan thought as he left the cavern. He never wanted to see another chicken ever again, though he knew that he was likely to see many more in his life.

The cavern ended up leading Logan into a large rocky clearing, where he found the evil baron at bay, with Sophia tied up behind him.

The Prince confidently walked forward.

'I shall tolerate your meddling no more, Prince Logan!' the Baron bellowed. 'My Elite Hobbe Guard will take care of you! They hunger for human flesh!'

In the end it was actually Logan taking care of the Hobbe Guard.

'Elite my ass,' Logan said to the Baron as he stood before him. 'You have nowhere to run to now. Hand over the Princess.'

'I challenge you to personal combat, Prince!' the Baron declared.

'Okay, let's get this over with then,' Logan sighed.

'You should know, that I am immune to all weapons, except one,' the Baron informed Logan gleefully. 'A magic sword that is the bane of my existence, which there is no way you could possibly have.'

'So you're saying that all other range and melee weapons you are immune to?' Logan questioned.

'That's right.'

'Are you immune to Will?' Logan asked innocently.

'Of course not.'

'Good.'

Logan, serious faced, electrocuted him, before freeing Sophia.

'Oh, Logan, thank you!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. She then turned red when she realised what she had just done.

'It was nothing,' Logan mumbled, embarrassed. 'Now we just have to find a way out of here.'

He looked up and saw the Mages looking down at him.

'Your master is dead!' Logan yelled. 'Release us or you will join him!'

They immediately did as he ordered, too stupid to realise that they were safe as long as Logan was trapped in Lightwater.

The moment they were free, Logan attacked the Mages, binding them together and leading them outside with Sophia and all the other Baron victims.

'Dare I ask?' Jason muttered when he saw a big crowd leave the house.

'I'm sure Sophia can explain everything to you on the journey home,' Logan replied as Sophia ran to her brother's welcoming arms.

'Thank you so much, Logan!' he exclaimed.

'What are friends for,' replied Logan. 'The Baron is dead, and here are his minions. The Hobbes are dead too.'

'We shall never forget this.'

_Well done, Logan, _Jasper praised as Jason left with his people, _though I was surprised to see that Sophia still has a crush on you._

What do you mean still? When did she get one?'

_She's had it for years. Everyone in the palace knew about it. I thought you knew._

'I thought she was just being friendly!'

_You're as observant as your father. Both of you need your love lives spelt out to you._

'Did you want me for something?'

_Yes, according to the map, there is a man in Brightwall village that needs your help with his marriage._

'You just said that I was clueless when it comes to love. What makes you think that I can help him?'

_You are a Hero._

'Thanks for reminding me. Fine, I'm on my way.'

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

Logan made his way to the address Jasper had given him and found the arguing couple he was meant to help.

'Please, my sweet, I'm so sorry!' said the husband, standing outside the house. 'I'll make it up to you!'

'I've heard that before, William,' the wife replied coldly. She was standing in the doorway, holding the door open. 'And the first few times you disappointed me, your clumsiness was sort of adorable, but it's gotten a bit old, hasn't it.'

'Veronica, please don't,' William begged. 'I'm sorry, please, let's not argue. It's so awful.'

'Awfully boring, you mean,' Veronica replied, looking at her fingernails. 'Perhaps if you ever won, it would be more interesting.' She then closed the door on his face.

'Charming woman,' Logan said, walking over to the sad William.

'She wasn't always like that,' William sighed. 'When I married her she was all sweetness and smiles. Now she's all bitterness and bile. She bullies and berates me. It's horrible. She's horrible… but if I divorced her, she'd get half my fortune, which is quite a bit of money.'

'So she's a gold digger?' Logan questioned.

'Apparently so. Listen, you do think you could make her divorce me?'

'Why would I do that?'

'Well, if she divorces me, then she'll get nothin. Not even a crumb.'

'Do you really think she'll leave you, though?'

'You saw how much she dislikes me,' said William. 'You look rich and your young, handsome… if you were to seduce her she'd leave me in a heartbeat. Why would she want a tired old man over a handsome young adventurer?'

'Fine, but you'll have to live with the consequences of me doing this!' Logan warned.

'I'm sure I can live with it!' William replied joyfully. 'I'll be at the pub, so I'm not in your way! Good luck!'

Sighing, Logan watched William leave before knocking on the front door. He heard angry footsteps approach.

'What is it now?' Veronica snapped, flinging open the door. 'Don't tell me you want to talk – oh,' her hands went to her mouth. 'Sorry, I thought you were my husband, though I don't know how I could have confused someone like you for someone like him,' she added, leaning up against the door frame seducingly. 'So… what can I do for you?'

'I overheard that jerk of a husband being mean to you, so I thought that I'd come and see if I could cheer you up,' Logan replied with his most charming smile.

'Oh aren't you precious,' Veronica chuckled. 'I'm sure I can think of some way for you to cheer me up. Why don't you come inside so we can talk?'

'Of course, anything you want,' replied Logan, giving her a slight bow as he entered the room.

Once inside, he took in the luxurious furniture and interior.

'You have a beautiful house,' he commented, 'but it shouldn't surprise me that a beautiful woman, such as yourself, lives in a beautiful house. This place almost reminds me of Bowerstone Castle.'

'You've been to the Castle?' Veronica sounded interested by this fact.

'I used to live there, until I ran away,' Logan replied carelessly. 'I found the people there way too boring. None of them were interesting like you. I can tell by looking in your eyes that you're no petty noble girl who spends all her time reading and trying to be proper with posh words.'

Veronica giggled and blushed.

'Oh, you are such a tease,' she giggled. 'You are definitely more diverting than that husband of mine. Do you know he spends all his time reading or gardening? It's so dull… I can't remember the last time he did something for me… like buy me jewellery. I adore jewellery, by the way.'

'Is that so? Then maybe you'd like this?' Logan pulled a beautiful, high classed made, golden necklace from his pocket. 'I nicked it from my sister before I ran away. It was our great, great, great grandmother's.' It wasn't really. Titan found it for Logan in Mistpeak Valley on their way to Brightwall. 'I was going to sell it, as it is worth quite a bit of money, but I'm sure that it would look beautiful on you.'

Logan got up and put it around Veronica's neck.

'It is gorgeous!' Veronica exclaimed. 'Thank you! I love it!'

Over the next two weeks, William left the house at nine o'clock to go to the pub, allowing Logan free access to Veronica where he would flirt endlessly with Veronica. However, it soon became a little boring for her.

'It's been lovely spending time with you,' she informed him as they sat in front of the fire place. She was currently sitting in his lap, snuggled up against his chest.

To anyone looking in at them, they would see a romantic scene, but it was not so, for Logan that is. Veronica was heavier than she looked and was slowly sending his legs to sleep, not to mention that she was smothering him with her perfume and he didn't like her.

'And it was exciting at first, flirting in my husband's house,' she continued, 'but aren't you bored?'

'No day is boring when I am with you,' Logan lied through his teeth, 'but I know what you mean. We should go somewhere nice. Do you have any place you desire to go?'

'Yes, how about Brightwall Bridge so we can watch the sunset?'

'I couldn't think of a better place,' Logan replied as she got out of his lap.

He then stood up and offered her his arm. She willingly took it and led her to their destination. When they arrived, Logan lent forward on the railing, silently watching the sunset. When his mother was alive, Sparrow, Hammer and he would always watch the sun rise and set. It was their family tradition; a tradition that Logan missed.

Veronica stood there next to him watching the sunset for a while before she turned to watch him instead.

'I love the view here,' she informed him suddenly, 'and you don't ruin it with a lot of talk. You just stand there and look handsome.' She then captured his lips in hers. Logan reluctantly kissed back while holding back vile.

'Wow, you've done that before, I should think,' Veronica purred when they broke apart. 'That or you have amazing instincts. I have to tell you, I've been with William for so long, I forgot how incredible it can feel to be with someone exciting. I want more. What do you say… we make a go of this? I'll leave William, and you and I can be together.'

'I couldn't think of anyone else I want to be with,' Logan whispered in her ear, before blowing her a kiss and returning to the tavern where he found William.

He casually sat across from the older man.

'She's taken the bait,' Logan informed him. 'Give her a few hours, and when you return home, you should have the divorce papers.'

'Excellent! Let me buy you a drink to celebrate thing momentous occasion!'

Three hours later, William and Logan returned to Veronica. While William walked over to his wife, Logan hid in the shadows waiting for the right moment to reveal himself.

'I've got news for you, William,' said Veronica. 'You're not going to like it, and let me tell you, that breaks my heart. I've decided that we're not right for each other. More specifically, you're not right for me. So, here are the divorce papers. You may consider yourself an ex-husband.'

'Veronica,' William began, 'I don't know what to say other than thank you! Thank you for doing just what I knew you would!'

'What?' Veronica asked sharply. 'You planned this all along?'

'Indeed,' Logan said stepping out of the shadows.

Veronica's eyes widened.

'I'll file these with the city clerk first think tomorrow morning, and then we are officially history,' William informed her.

'Well, my enterprising love,' Veronica said coldly, turning to Logan, 'aren't you a piece of work. You make a deal with a husband to split up his marriage and leave his wife penniless. Rather underhanded, I would say.'

'It doesn't matter what you say,' Logan replied calmly. 'You have no one to blame but yourself. It was your decision to divorce your husband for someone you've only known for two weeks.'

'Maybe, but I wonder just how despicable you are willing to be?' Veronica said with a slight purr in her voice. 'If I think about this through logically, if he never makes it to that office, the divorce never happens. And if you helped me, handsome, you could land yourself a very wealthy widow.'

'I'd rather marry a poor beggar than a cold heart woman!' Logan growled, before looking at William. 'Will you be alright with her?'

'I'll be fine,' replied William. 'Thanks for the help.'

Logan nodded and left the house.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 7 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	7. The Masquerade Party

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE MASQUERADE PARTY **

After helping and allowing a man named Saul to study the Reliquary, dealing with Max and Sam Spade's mischief in death, just like his father did when they were living, finding an engagement ring, leading a woman to her husband's grave, and leading a trader safely to Brightwall, Logan finally returned to the Resistance Headquarters.

When he was almost at Page's quarters, he surprisingly bumped into Major Swift.

'Ah, if it isn't the rebel Prince,' Swift greeted.

'Major Swift,' Logan greeted. 'Where are you off to?'

'I'm heading to the castle to report to your sister, and to try to find out what I can about her troop movements while I'm there.'

'Well good luck,' said Logan, 'and be careful.'

'I will, young Prince.'

'Come on, I'm not that young!'

'You are to me.'

With a smile, Major Swift walked away allowing Logan to continue on his way. As he was about to enter, Ben Finn's voice met his ears. It sounded as though he was trying to impress Page, and for some reason, Logan did not like it.'

'I'm telling you, I downed three hollow men with one shot, it's true!' Ben argued.

'I've never trusted a soldier in my life,' Page said coldly. 'I'm not going to start now.'

'Wh - will you tell her, Walter?' Ben asked, turning to Walter for help.

'Hey, I'm not getting involved,' Walter said wisely.

Ben looked desperately around and his eyes landed on Logan.

'Look, look, there he is! Asked him yourself!' said Ben, pointing at Logan.

'Oh, give it a rest,' Page groaned, turning to face Logan.

'Fine,' Ben pouted. 'I'll just stand here quietly then, shall I?'

Page shook her head.

'You know, for a prince, you're a pretty decent person,' she informed him with a smile. 'The people are starting to believe in you. But at the moment we have a serious problem.'

'What?' asked Logan.

'Reaver,' Walter answered promptly.

'What about him?'

'For years Reaver used to try to convince your father into taking more money off the people, it was like an obsession, but when Sparrow died, his influence in stopping Reaver from ripping people off disappeared,' Walter explained.

'He's been bleeding the city dry for years now, but it's never been this bad,' Page added. 'We decided it was time to hit back.'

'A small group of fighters managed to get into his mansion, but they never made it out,' said Walter.

'I believe they're alive,' Page said forcefully. 'You're going to help me find them.'

'Okay, do you have a plan to get in?' asked Logan.

'Reaver hosts some sort of fancy secret society party every week,' replied Page, immediately. 'We don't know what goes on, but we do know what the guests look like. It's the perfect chance to sneak in. Here, you'll have to wear this,' she added, handing Logan a dress box. Inside was a man's masquerade suit. Logan didn't look too thrilled about wearing it.

'Great. Where's my costume?' Ben asked eagerly.

Page just looked at him.

Ben's smile disappeared.

'What? I still can't come?' he said, sounding disappointed. 'Even after the three hollow men story? Honestly, this is as bad as the army!'

Logan couldn't help but feel some satisfaction that it was only Page and him going.

Page shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

'Now everyone out!' she ordered. 'I have a party to dress for.'

'I'll stay and make sure no one spies on you,' Ben said innocently

Page glared at him.

'Everyone out,' she said clearly.

'You know, I'm starting to have serious doubts about our relationship,' Ben told her as Logan pulled him out of the room.

Once Ben was safely away from Page, and under Walter's watchful eye, Logan returned to the Sanctuary's dressing room.

'What costume are you going to wear now?' Jasper asked innocently.

'I'm actually going to a masquerade party at Uncle Reaver's,' Logan replied, pulling his blue suit out of its box. 'I suppose this outfit could have been worse,' he sighed, going behind the screen to change.

Minutes later he reappeared.

'What'd you think?' he asked Jasper.

'You look handsome as always,' he replied. 'Now go and have a good time.'

'I'll try,' Logan laughed, returning to the Resistance Headquarters.

'Looking good, Logan,' Ben said when the Prince re-appeared.

'I bet Page will look even better than me,' replied Logan, sitting on a nearby barrel.

Moments later, Page appeared. She was wearing a dark redy-pink dress with a high white wig and had a mask that resembled a fox on. Logan thought that was fitting. She was, after all, cunning and intelligent like a fox. She had a red and black fox mask in her hand.

'You look beautiful,' Logan commented before he could stop himself.

'Thanks,' replied Page with a slight blush. 'You look alright too. Your outfit really does suit you. It brings out the colour in your eyes. Oh, here's your mask. I thought it would suit you.'

'Thanks,' Logan replied, putting on the mask.

Walter watched the exchange looking amused while Ben looked jealous.

'We should be going,' said Logan, looking at a nearby clock.

Page nodded her head, smiled at Ben and Walter, before following Logan out of the sewer.

At first they walked in silence, before slowly conversing with each other, and by the time they reached Reaver's mansion in Millfields, previously known as Bower Lake, they were laughing and joking like old friends. They just found that they were comfortable in each other's presence.

'Shall we?' Logan asked, offering Page his arm when they were about to enter the mansion's grounds.

'Of course,' she replied, accepting his arm and following him through the grounds and inside the mansion.

'Bit late, aren't cha?' said Reaver's door attendant, Barry Hatch, rudely. 'You've missed half the rituals and all the drinking. All we've got left is fizzy pop.'

'We apologise,' replied Page. Logan and Page had agreed that it would be best if she did most of the talking.

'Oh yeah? Well, just give me the password and we'll forget about it, alright?' he said.

'Err... the password?' Page repeated, glancing over at Logan.

'There is no password,' replied Logan.

'Oh, aren't you a tough one to trick.' The door attendant winked. 'Come on in. Master Reaver'll be happy to have a few more conscious people around for the final ceremony,' he said, leading them up a flight of stairs and through the mansion. 'I wasn't kidding about the fizzy pop, though. These lightweights drank the lot. There's probably some cooking sherry left in the kitchen if you're desperate.'

'I think we can manage,' replied Logan.

'No? Don't blame you,' Barry continued. 'I've never touched the stuff myself, except in the mornings. I can sort you out a nice orgy later on should the mood take you. What do you say?' He looked expectantly at Page and Logan.

'Just keep walking, you strangle little man,' said Page. By the tone of her voice, Logan could tell that she disapproved of orgies as much as he did.

'Of course, of course,' said Barry. 'You'll have to pardon me, miss. I do have a habit of spouting the odd vulgarity. Master Reaver has often brought out his whip to rectify that very flaw in my character. It's just this way,' he added, motioning to a pair of doors ahead of us. 'Oh, you'll have such fun. Not "drinks and orgies" fun, you know, but it'll be a real laugh. I'm sure.'

Logan hardly believed that for a moment.

'Now, there are some ground rules,' he continued. 'Master Reaver insists that nobody carries weapons into the ballroom. There have been some accidents.'

'I'm afraid I need to keep mine. I'm here to find some friends,' Page said firmly.

'Oh, you're the brave, noble rebels. Why didn't you say so? I'm an oppressed proletarian myself, you know. We're practically comrades.' He opened the door and motioned for them to continue to the next door, before closing it behind them.

Logan and Page ended up in a ball room with a huge cage in the middle of the room with a man inside.

'There's one of my men!' Page exclaimed, hurrying over to the man in the cage. 'Kidd! Are you alright?'

Get out! Now!' Kidd told them urgently.

'Where are the others?' Page asked ignoring him.

'All dead,' Kidd replied sadly. 'Reaver knew you'd come. He's been waiting for you!'

Next minute the cage began to move upwards, startling all three of them; Titan was with Gail Walter.

'I'll get him out,' said Logan, grabbing hold of the cage and trying to pull himself up to free Kidd.

As he did so, Reaver's voice floated out across the room.

'My, my, my,' Reaver chuckled. 'More busy little bees here to steal Reaver's honey. So industrious… so committed… so bloody annoying,' he added, now sounding annoyed. 'When will you people learn to enjoy life?'

The cage came to a halt and Logan struggled to hold on, due to his silk gloves. Glancing through the bars, he could see Reaver standing in the shadows with a bunch of people. All of them, including Reaver, were wearing masks.

'I'll enjoy killing you! Does that count?' Page snapped.

'Oh you're just full of spunk, aren't you? You're a true heroine. You must be lightning under the bed sheets,' Reaver said casually, before addressing his guests. 'Now, as promised, the evening's piece de la resistance… another piece of the resistance. Voila!' he added, making the cage move even higher up.

Logan finally had to admit defeat and let go of the cage.

'Do try to put on a good show for my guests, won't you?' Reaver said mockingly to Logan and Page from above.

'Show?' Page snapped again. 'You expect us to entertain you?'

'But of course. It's just a game, my little sweet.' Reaver sounded as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

'This will not be good,' Logan sighed as he watched a wheel at the far end of the hall begin to spin, before its pin landed on a picture of a Hobbe. The moment the wheel stopped, a side door opened with a picture of a Hobbe above it.

'Why do I get the feeling that we will be fighting Hobbes?' Logan asked Page as they enter the side room. It was a large arena with several bridges, leading across a canon, to a round stone fighting area.

She merely growled and looked up at the excited Reaver, who was standing, with his guests, on a podium above the arena.

'You will laugh, you will cry, and you will have your sinews gnawed upon,' he said. 'Bring out the Hobbes!'

Page and Logan drew their weapons and worked as one to defeat the ankle biters. Logan smashed them with his hammer, and sent them flying over the edge of the cannon, while Page slit their throats and stabbed them with their swords.

'Want to see a trick for an easy defeat?' Logan called over to Page.

'Yeah, alright,' she replied.

To the nearest Hobbe, Logan pointed behind it and said, 'What is that?'

It quickly turned around to see what Logan was pointing out, only to be sent flying into the cannon below.

'That is sixth grader,' Page laughed.

'It's always the old tricks that work best,' Logan replied as Page gutted to last Hobbe.

'One almost feels sorry for those repugnant beasts,' Reaver said casually from above. 'Then one shrugs and waits for the next piece of carnage.

The door reopened allowing Page and Logan to exit the arena.

'Reaver's worse than I thought,' Page steamed to Logan. 'What kind of mind dreams up something like this?'

'The same kind of mind that dreamt up the Arena in Witchwood and the Crucible in Westcliff,' Logan replied. 'He most likely got the idea from them,' he added, looking back up at Reaver, who had started to speak again.

'Like the tales of my greatest conquests, the wheel simply demands to be spun,' he said. 'What delicious fate will it deliver this time?'

Page and Logan turned to look at the wheel again and watched as it began to spin. This time it landed on a picture of what looked like a skull in a helmet.

'What is that supposed to be?' Page whispered.

'Ah, it's just not a real party without the elegant shuffles of these gentlemen,' Reaver said enthusiastically before Logan could reply. 'They are so hallowed and yet so hollow.'

'Hollow men,' Logan informed Page as they walked into the next arena.

'Then you should be pretty good at this challenge then,' Page said confidently. 'Or was everything Ben Finn was saying just an exaggeration.'

'That depends on what he was talking about,' replied Logan, 'but I can tell the three hollow men story he was telling you was true. He is a skilful marksman. He's almost as skilled as Reaver.'

'At least he doesn't have the same arrogance,' Page muttered, looking around the arena. This arena was decked out like the graveyards in Mourningwood.

'Let the tearing of limbs commence!' Reaver ordered. 'Chop, chop!'

As the door closed behind Logan and Page, numerous wisps flew into the arena.

At first the hollow men were only the weak unarmoured ones, but they soon became the armoured warrior hollow men.

'These creatures are putting up quite a fight,' Page growled as one injured her shoulder.

'Just be grateful you're not fighting the huge one we had to fight in at the Mourningwood Fort,' replied Logan. 'If we have to fight one of them, we'll be in trouble.'

'The hollow man you speak of, can it summon other hollow men?' Page asked timidly.

'There's one behind me, isn't there?' Logan asked, not wanting to turn around.

'Yes.'

Groaning, Logan turned and began to engage it in battle, while Page took care of its minions. Both of them were grateful when the round was over.

'What a heartbreaking performance,' said Reaver, looking down at the panting pair. 'The poetry of life and death was unmistakable, and you had to spoil it all by not dying.'

'That's not all I'm going to spoil,' Page growled as they left the arena. She moved her shoulder painfully.

'Are you alright?' Logan asked, evidently worried.

'I'll be fine,' replied Page. 'You know, I'd read about hollow men before, but I'm not sure that I ever believed in them.'

'Well, you definitely do now, or do you think that you just had a terrible nightmare?'

'I wish it was just a terrible nightmare. This had better end soon.'

Back in the main hall, they watched as the wheel was spun again, wondering what they were going to fight next. It landed on a strange symbol of a bird. While Logan stared at it blankly, Page relaxed.

'Ah, yes,' said Reaver. 'I paid these bloodthirsty mercenaries out of my own pocket. Of course it was with the gold I took from the people, but still, they'd better not disappoint.'

_Oh they will, _thought Logan.

'Mercenaries,' Page said with a sigh as they once more headed for a new arena. 'Finally something I know how to fight. Have you ever faced one before?'

'Mercenaries and I know each other very well,' Logan admitted. 'We are always having run ins, just like Dad always did with bandits.'

'Is there anything you can't fight?'

'Probably is,' Logan shrugged as the mercenaries charged at them.

Logan was very impressed with Page's skills with a sword as he watched he Page courageously take on several mercenaries at once.

During the round, Logan heard Reaver complaining about how he missed his Bloodstone pirates and how they were ten times better than the mercenaries.

'As it happens, I was bending the truth about having paid them,' Reaver admitted as the last mercenary fell. 'It was strictly a no kill, no deal agreement. So you've saved me a small fortune. Bravo.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Logan sighed as he went to discover the next round of enemies he and Page would have to fight.

The next creature they were to fight was one that neither of them had ever seen before, and they were very nervous about facing.

'Oh, now this is a very special round,' Reaver said eagerly. 'Wait until you see what treasures I have in store for you next.'

'I really do not like the sound of that,' Logan confessed to Page. 'He sounds even more gleeful than the other rounds.'

'Whatever it is, I'm sure we can beat it!' Page replied confidently as they entered the room and looked up at Reaver.

'I met these delightful creatures in a rather inhospitable land far from the turgent green of Albion,' Reaver informed everyone. 'I do love to bring two cultures together and see which one dies first.'

'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… the Sand Furies!' Barry announced.

Out of the sand jumped the strangest looking creatures Page and Logan had ever seen. They seemed to be dressed in brown rags with horns on their heads. They were all carrying swords.

Without warning, they ran at Page and Logan with great agility and flexibility. Logan desperately swung his hammer at them, but they merely laughed and jumped out of the way, before hitting him with darts.

'It's not use, they are too fast for my hammer,' Logan informed Page, who was doing much better than him, despite her injury.

'Trying shooting them,' she suggested.

'Ben didn't tell you about me and the mortar, did he?'

'No, why?'

'Let's just say, I couldn't hit water if I fell out of a boat.'

'Can't you do Will then?'

'I can, but I'm not that good. Lillian got those geans.'

'Of course she did,' Page said bitterly, 'but what other choice do you have? I can't fight these things all by myself.'

Seeing her logic, Logan began to concentrate upon his Will before filling the room with as much electricity as he could. While the sand furies were being paralysed by the electricity coursing through their body, Page leaped forward and finished them off. The moment they were all gone, Logan collapsed to the ground.

'I really need to start practicing my Will,' he panted. He did not notice the suspicious, yet curious look Reaver was giving him. Not that anyone could due to the raven mask he was wearing.

'Wasn't that utterly enthralling?' Reaver asked his guests, hiding his suspicion and curiosity. Of course, you should be ashamed of yourselves,' he added to Logan and Page, 'treating foreign visitors in such an unsocial manner.'

'I've really had enough of this,' Page said as she helped Logan to his feet.

'You and me both,' Logan groaned, stretching his aching muscles as they headed back to the main chamber.

Reaver wasn't very happen when they arrived.

'You holier-than-thou idealists, always thinking in the simplest, most binary of ways,' he said, 'but I quite agree. This game grows tiresome, and my guests grow reckless.'

The wheel began to spin once more before stopping on a symbol meaning balverines.

'Please tell me that is not balverines,' Logan grumbled. 'The sand furies were bad enough. I don't have enough energy to use my Will again.'

'You'll have to try,' Page said, though she was looking worried.

They then jumped as Barry started screaming out to Reaver as he was attacked by a balverine, before their eyes widened as they watched Reaver's guests all turn into black balverines.

'I didn't know they could do that!' Page exclaimed.

'I did,' Logan said, dried mouthed. 'Mum and Dad told me about their journey through Westcliff and they met two white balverines who tricked them in human form. They are always weak while in human form, but strong as their true selves.'

'Of course they are,' Page grumbled as she eyed the balverines surrounding them. 'Try and gather your Will.'

Logan did as she asked and managed to use some before he was tackled to the ground. He then wrestled with the balverine on top of him. At the sound of a gunshot, it collapsed on him. Page had just saved him.

'Thanks,' he muttered as he fought his weariness to gather Will.

'Thank me if we survive this!'

After a long and tiring battle, Page and Logan emerged victorious.

'This is the last party I take you too,' Logan joked, making Page laugh, though her laughter abruptly stopped when she saw Logan was in danger.

'Look out!' she screamed, before shooting the balverine in the face.

'Thanks, again,' said Logan.

'Don't mention it,' Page replied before glaring up at Reaver.

'Well, I must say, you've made me out to be a somewhat poor host,' said the ex-pirate. 'Rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests.'

'Now it's your turn, Reaver!' Page growled, aiming her gun at him and firing.

Then, before their eyes, Reaver raised his cane and held it in front of him, knocking the bullet back towards the girl's feet.

'How -?' she gasped.

'He's the last remaining known Hero of Skill,' Logan informed her quietly. 'His agility can match that of a balverine.'

'My dear girl, why not stop all this bickering?' Reaver suggested. 'The three of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party.'

_Only Reaver could think that way with an enemy,_ Logan thought, shaking his head. Some things never changed.

'Do you have any idea who this is?' Page demanded, nodding to Logan.

'Who? Your boyfriend?' asked a bored Reaver. 'Should I know him?'

'He's Lillian's brother, Prince Logan,' said Page, taking off Logan's mask.

Reaver removed his mask and looked down at Logan coldly. His eyes showed nothing but hatred. He clearly thought that Logan murdered Sparrow out of spite to get the throne.

'Well, well, well, look who's become a bona fide Hero...' he drawled, leaning against the railing. 'Well, I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings. Well, that's not strictly true... there was that time... Anyway,' he said, walking away, 'best of luck with this whole revolution lark. Perhaps we'll meet again one day. Tatty-bye.'

'Bloody coward,' Page muttered bitterly, before leaving to help Kidd. When they came back to find Logan, they saw that he was still standing in the same place they had left him.

'Are you alright?' asked Page.

'Even Reaver thinks that I murdered my father just to take the throne,' he sighed. 'I was hoping that he at least wouldn't be so blind.'

'Forget about Reaver,' Page said firmly. 'As long as you know the truth as do those around you, you shouldn't worry. In time everyone else will too.'

'I guess,' Logan replied glumly.

'Come on,' Page said, taking his hand in hers and leading him outside.

Once outside and away from Reaver's mansion, Page turned to him.

'I never thought I'd side with royal blood,' Page confessed, 'but you're definitely nothing like your sister. The Bowerstone Resistance will follow you without question as long as you promise to change things when you take the throne. Poverty, children forced to work, people living in fear... you have to make it stop.'

'I promise,' Logan vowed, 'just as long as I have you helping me.'

'Oh, you can count on that,' Page replied, before gently kissing him briefly on the lips. 'Come on, we should get back. We've got a revolution to plan.'

As they walked through Millfields, they heard a town crier delivering a message for all to hear.

'All citizens gather at the castle for the Queen's message!' the crier yelled.

'This is never good,' said Kidd.

'You should find to what it's about,' Page told Logan. 'I'd come with you, but there's a reason we stay underground. We'll see you at the base when it's over, alright?'

'Sure thing,' said Logan, before disappearing to the Sanctuary to get changed into his original outfit, thinking about the kissing he just shared with Page.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 7 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	8. Losing and Making Allies

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LOSING AND MAKING ALLIES**

When he arrived back in the Sanctuary, he saw Jasper sorting out the promise he made to Page.

'Ah, your back,' Jasper said when he caught sight of Logan. He then frowned when he saw the goofy smile on the Prince's face. 'What happened?'

'Page kissed me,' he said.

'You're just like your father,' Jasper muttered, shaking his head fondly. Walter had told him about the time Sparrow first kissed Hammer.

'Hey, Jasper, do you believe in love at first sight?' Logan asked suddenly as he made his way to the dressing room. 'Is it even possible?'

'Yes and no,' Jasper replied, following him. 'For some people they meet someone, fall in love instantly and remain loyal and in love for their entire life. Others are not so fortunate, though one is more likely to be with several partners than just one. If your mother wasn't raised as a monk and if your father wasn't rejecting love when they first met, they would have probably fallen in love more quickly.'

Logan nodded his head, thinking over what Jasper had just told him.

Once he had changed into something more casual and comfortable, Logan went and found Bowerstone on the map before travelling there. He then mingled in with the crowd heading for the castle. When he arrived at the castle's gates, he met up with Ben.

'Ben!' Logan called out when he saw the captain of the Swift brigade.

Ben turned and looked at him.

'Logan,' Ben said nodding his head at his friend. 'Did you enjoy your party?'

'It could have gone better,' replied Logan. 'Do you have any idea what my sister wants?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.'

Logan then followed Ben towards the castle grounds where Lillian would be giving her announcement. They arrived just in time to hear what she had to say, though they had missed the beginning.

'Yes. Traitors walk amongst us,' she said. 'Traitors plot to end me. Traitors would have you believe their cause is noble. They wear many masks. They may look like your friends. They may even look like your most loyal servants,' she added as Swift was roughly pushed onto the platform where Lillian had had many people publicly executed. 'This... this is the face of a traitor.'

'Swift,' Ben gasped.

_You're the only traitor here, dear sister,_ Logan thought bitterly. _You have betrayed all of Albion with your tyranny. _

'Major Swift,' Lillian continued, 'a respected member of the army and sworn servant of the kingdom has plotted against us all. He was apprehended attempting to turn loyal soldiers against me and you, and is thus charged with espionage, treason, and conspiracy. Yet there are still others darkening our land with their betrayal, with my brother being one. We shall hunt these traitors down, wherever they may be, and they shall suffer the same fate as Major Swift, which is the same fate of all enemies of the crown.'

A soldier raised his gun at the end of Lillian's words and pulled the trigger.

Logan and Ben both turned their heads away with their eyes closed.

'She has to be stopped!' Ben growled as he shook with anger and grief. 'No matter what it takes! She has to be…' He broke off, unable to continue.

'Come on,' Logan said, grasping his shoulder gently. 'We have to tell the others.'

Ben nodded and followed Logan back to the Resistance Headquarters in silence. Neither one of them felt like talking as they walked the deserted streets.

'What did Lillian want?' Page asked, looking up from some plans. 'What happened?' she added when she saw their sad faces.

'Swift is dead,' Logan answered in a hollow voice. 'Lillian had him publically executed. She had one of her elite soldiers shoot him in the side of the face.

Walter closed his eyes to prevent the loss of tears at the news of his friend's passing. Page, however, bowed her head.

'Swift was a got friend,' Walter managed to croak out eventually. 'He died like a true soldier.'

'Like a true soldier?' Ben gave a bitter shaking laugh. 'Let's not pretend that there was anything noble about the way he died. Lillian had him tortured, humiliated and murdered!'

'True, but he didn't give her any information,' replied Walter. 'If he had, we'd all be fighting for our lives now. I call that noble!'

'It was just a matter of time until Lillian did this,' Page said miserably. 'We have to fight back!'

'We're still not ready, Page,' Walter said firmly. 'We need more allies!'

'But where are we to find them?' asked Logan.

'I don't know,' Walter admitted. 'I suppose that we could always send a message to your father's old friend, Garth, in Samarkand, but I don't even know if he is still alive. There was a large age difference between them.'

'How big is the age gap?' Ben asked.

'When they first laid eyes on each other, Sparrow was only a boy while Garth was a grown man.'

'Oh.'

The small group fell silent as they silently brainstormed who to petition for help, though all their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a commotion outside.

'Now what's going on?' Page grumbled, leading the men out of her quarters and down the corridor towards the main area the Resistance guards wait.

'Who are you?' Kidd demanded. 'What are you doing here?'

'My name is Brian,' replied an Albion soldier. 'Major Swift sent me here with a message for Sir Walter, Captain Finn and Prince Logan.'

'Then give us the note.'

'I'm afraid it was given to me verbally, sir, with orders to give it to nobody except the Prince, Captain or Sir Walter.'

'It's okay, Kidd,' Page said, coming forward. 'Let him through.'

Kidd grudgingly lowered his gun, as did the other Resistance Guards, allowing Brian safe passage. The soldier then followed Page and the other men back to the Resistance Leader's quarters.

'You said that Swift gave you a message,' Logan said the moment they were away from prying ears. 'What was it?'

Brian looked anxiously at Page.

'It's okay, you can trust her,' said Ben, having noticed his look.

'Very well, sir,' said Brian. 'Major Swift said, and I quote, "You will find allies in Aurora".'

'Yep, that definitely came from Swiftie,' Ben chuckled. 'That was very straight forward.'

'Thank you for bring us this message,' Walter said sincerely to Brian. 'It was a great risk on your life.'

'Some of us are still loyal to the old guard, sir,' replied Brian, 'and many of us are still loyal to you, Prince Logan. Good-day to you my Prince… Captain Finn… Sir Walter.'

Brian turned and let himself out.

'I don't understand how anyone there could help us,' Page said the moment Brian was gone. 'Aurora is a dead land. There's nothing there.'

'Or at least, that's what we've been told,' said Walter. 'Regardless, it is the only lead we have.'

'Can we get on with the plan?' Ben asked impatiently. 'I have an overwhelming urge to shoot someone.'

'First thing, we'll need a ship,' said Walter. 'Logan and Ben will get hold of one while Page and I make sure the rest of the fleet doesn't follow.'

'You'll need to go via the back alleys,' Page added, 'and they'll be crawling with soldiers.'

'Not a problem,' Ben said confidently. 'I know my way around the place. It's time we show Lillian just what traitors can do.'

'Good luck,' Page said, hurrying off to rally her men.

Ben and Logan both watched her go, before heading through the sewers to the back alleys.

'You like her, don't you?' Ben asked Logan suddenly.

'Yeah,' Logan replied awkwardly, knowing that Ben liked her too.

'You're lucky to have her,' Ben continued indifferently. 'You'll be good for her too. Just don't hurt her.'

'I won't,' Logan promised, 'and if I ever do, you can be the first person to kill me… after Page is through with me that is.'

Ben chuckled.

'She's an independent woman, that's for sure,' he said.

'So where are we going?' asked Logan.

'We need to get to the far end of the dock,' Ben replied, leading the way out of the sewers. 'So it's probably best not to shoot until we have to.'

'You're giving yourself that advice, aren't you? Because you and I both know that I don't carry ranged weapons?'

'You know me too well.' Ben grinned. 'Oh, leave the talking to me. I have an idea.'

'Uh huh,' said an unconvinced Logan.

'What? I do!' said Ben. 'Why is it that nobody ever believes me?'

Logan did not answer for they were approaching one of Lillian's soldiers guarding the gate. He made sure to keep his face hidden in the shadows so he would not be recognised.

'Stop!' the soldier ordered, catching sight of the Captain and adventurer. 'Only Royal Guards allowed.'

'I know,' said Ben, sounding impressed, 'but can I just say, wow, you look so stylish, you know, with the helmets and everything. My friend and I were wondering if we could join you because, I mean, you just make us ordinary soldiers feel so inadequate.'

'Leave!'

'Come on,' Ben begged. 'Don't you have any leaflets or application forms we could take with us? Or could we even get inside and get your autographs. We're big fans.'

'Leave or we will be forced to terminate you!' the guard snapped, losing his temper.

'Aw, see?' said Ben, turning to Logan. 'Even their vocabulary is stylish.' He then whipped around and shot the guard.

'So is this all part of your plan?' Logan asked innocently as the rest of guards began to sound the warning bells of an attack and charged at them.

'Okay, I admit it. I didn't really have a plan,' said Ben.

'And you wonder why none of us believe you when you say you have a plan,' muttered Logan, shaking his head as he sent an Elite soldier flying into a barrel of explosives, which then exploded killing several other soldiers. 'Why couldn't more flukes like that ever happen to me?'

Together Logan and Ben had to fight their way passed soldiers to the docks. As they were heading to the docks, though, a large crane near the water came crashing down, destroying the vast majority of Lillian's fleet and damaging the rest.

'Wow, that should keep the bastards occupied,' Ben commented. 'Come on, the way to the ship should be clear.'

This, of course, is one of those times when Ben was wrong.

'You were saying,' Logan asked as they rounded the corner coming upon a group of soldiers.

Ben did not reply, but his facial expression spoke louder than words as they began to take care of the men that stood in their way. Once they had finished, Walter appeared.

'Walter! What kept you?' asked Ben, acting as though they had been there for ages.

'We have to hurry!' said Walter, ignoring Ben's comment. 'They're going to be following us after all!'

'What about Page?' Ben inquired.

'She's staying behind. Someone needs to organise things here,' replied Walter. 'Now, come on!' He walked over to a row boat with Logan and a disappointed Ben following behind him. 'Well, it's not much, but at least it floats,' he added, looking down at the boat. 'That's what counts.'

'There is no way I'm traveling to Aurora in that,' Logan declared. 'I'm not even sure it would make the trip.'

'How else are we going to get there?' Walter demanded.

'We could take this one and not drown as soon as we leave port,' Ben suggested, walking over to a large ship, just like the ones Page recently destroyed.

'Three against one, Walter,' Logan informed his godfather, following Ben.

'Three?'

Titian barked.

'Oh, of course Master Titian would have something to complain about too,' Walter replied sarcastically.

Moments later they had set sail. The last time Logan had been on a ship, he had been only a boy. Sparrow and he used to travel to Bloodstone to visit Reaver all the time. He never knew that the salted air could feel so good and refreshing. For the first time, since he left the castle, he felt relaxed, as though nothing could go wrong, until...

'One of Lillian's ships is following us!' Ben yelled suddenly. 'And they're gaining!'

Logan ran to the railing and looked behind the ship. Sure enough there was a ship, but it was not Lillian's.

'Ben, get down!' Logan yelled, running towards him and tackling him to the ground. As he did, a bullet hit the wheel. Ben had been steering the ship.

'What the -?' Ben began, staring at the bullet.

'That's not part of Lillian's fleet,' Logan said, remaining down on the ground. 'It's Reaver's! Reaver was the one that just tried to shot you!'

'Impossible!' Ben exclaimed, while Walter muttered 'Balls,' angrily under his breath. 'There is no way he could have shot me from here! Even I couldn't shot like that!'

'I hate to tell you this, but Reaver is an even better marksman than you,' Logan informed his friend.

Reaver's ship was then upon them firing with its canons, and before they knew it, their ship had sunk...

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

Logan was wet, but hot… that was the first thing he noticed as he became conscious again. Slowly, he sat up out of the wet sand he had been laying on and lightly patted a worried Titian's head. All around him was the wreckage of their ship, but no sign of Ben or Walter until...

'Logan! Ben!' Logan heard Walter's voice yelling. Next minute Walter rounded the corner, caught sight of him, and hurried over.

'Thank goodness!' he sighed. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes. Where's Ben?' Logan asked, getting to his feet.

'It looks like we didn't all make it,' Walter replied sadly. 'I only hope... well, maybe he washed up somewhere else. I'm sure that's it,' he said, trying to be positive. 'Anyway, the only way forward seems to be through a rather ominous cave.'

Logan merely nodded and followed Walter mutely, with Titian running ahead of them.

'Before we go any further, I'd just like to say one thing,' Walter announced abruptly.

'And what's that?' Logan asked glumly.

'BALLS!' Walter bellowed, making it echo around the cave and Logan jump.

Next minute Titian started barking happily up a head.

'Hello, sounds like Titian's found something,' Walter said excitedly, quickening his pace. 'You never know, it might be a luxury inn... oh bats,' he muttered, excitement disappearing when they discovered that Titian had found bats. 'Good work, boy. Bats are exactly what we needed right now.'

Logan snorted, before coming sombre as Walter brought up Ben.

'What do you think happened to Ben?' he asked. 'He's a strong swimmer. He probably reached a sandy beach somewhere with palm trees, beautiful women and coconut cocktails. Jammy bast - what the hopping Hobbes is that?'

They had arrived in a large room with some sort of purple barrier that was protecting a hole in the ground with a flight of stairs leading downwards.

'It must be protecting something! Like the way out, most likely,' Walter said as they both hurried towards it.

When they were standing before it, they noticed some strange writing around the edge.

'I wonder what it says,' Walter muttered.

'It's merely nonsense,' Logan replied. 'It says nothing about how to get out of here.'

Walter stared at his godson.

'You can understand it?' he questioned while sounding impressed.

'I picked up bits of knowledge from my time in the Brightwall Academy and during the five years I was hunting trolls,' Logan replied with a shrug.

'What does it say?'

'Translated it says, Luminous spirits of the sands, inhale the restless gloaming. You see what I mean? It's a load of non –' Logan broke off as the barrier disappeared.

'I guess it wasn't gobbledygook after all,' Walter said as he walked over to the stairs and looked down. 'Uhh... it does look somewhat dark though. Maybe going down isn't such a good idea.'

Titian barked at him and nudged him with his head, as though to say, 'Get moving.'

'Oh yeah?' Walter said to Titian. 'Well, why don't you lead the way if you're so tough? Oh, very funny,' he added as Titian did as Walter said, before following grudgingly with the laughing Logan.

None of them noticed the barrier returning.

When Walter had said that it looked "somewhat dark", little did he know that it was an understatement. Little did he know they were walking into complete and utter darkness. Thankfully, Titian was with them, which meant that he was able to find a torch for them, which Logan lit with his gauntlets and Will.

Together they walked quietly through the darkness, making as little noise as possible, except when Logan pulled a level to create a bridge. One would have thought that something had exploded. Once they had crossed the bridge, they came to another purple barrier.

'Now where have we seen that before?' said Walter, stopping in front of it. 'Stand back. Walter the Scholar will deal with this… with an increasing sense of trepidation, admittedly. Luminous spirits of the sands, inhale the restless gloaming.' The barrier disappeared. 'There you go, what can I say? I have a knack for gibberish.'

Logan chuckled and followed him through the archway, before whipping around as it sealed itself.

'Um, do you ever get the feeling somebody's playing games with us?' Walter asked, becoming quite apprehensive. He was suddenly being reminded of the Sinverana caves.

'All the time,' replied Logan.

'Let's just be thankful and get through this place as quickly as we can.'

They continued down the path before stopping abruptly when white eyes began to appear in the darkness and a cold voice spoke to them.

'The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die,' a cold voice declared.

'Who's there? Show yourself!' Walter ordered, looking madly around.

'The children are here to play.' The cold voice laughed.

'Oh, this isn't good,' Walter muttered as Logan drew his hammer.

Then, all these shadow creatures ran at them, trying to destroy their light, and not meaning the torch. Logan and Walter fought off the attacks, while the voice sent dreaded thoughts at them. They tried to ignore it and hurried along the path to get out of the place. The further they went the more desperate Walter became and when the torch light died, he began to panic.

'No!' he yelled, before trying to relight it. 'Not the light! Not the bloody light! Come on, work, dammit! Those things are all around us! Come on, come on, come on!'

He finally got it to work, and he grinned over at Logan, who was looking terrified and pointing to something behind him. Slowly, Walter turned around and gasped at the creature that words could not describe, with its sickly white skin, several eyes and haunted face. It was the owner of the ice cold voice. Moments later, Walter was warding the creature away, by flinging the torch backwards and forwards. When he stopped, it was nowhere in sight.

'No, no, no, no, no... No, no, we have to get out of here. You hear me?' Walter shakily said to Logan, leading the way again. 'You hear me? We have to get out of here! As long as we have fire we'll be alright. We have to keep walking and we'll get out of here and we'll be all right!'

'Yes Walter, we will be -'

'We are coming,' said the voice. 'We will devour you kingdom.'

Walter began to panic again and would have run straight into the Shadows if Logan hadn't stopped him. Again, they fought the creatures of darkness and won once more.

'Did the blind seer not tell you about us?' the creature asked mockingly as they continued on their way. 'Did she not warn you?'

'What? Theresa?' Logan asked, stopping dead.

The creature appeared in front of him and laughed.

Its laughter seemed to last for an eternity until Walter finally lost it and threw the flaming torch at it, whilst yelling, 'QUIET!'

The torch hit the creature and it began to scream with pain as Logan, Walter and Titan ran off. Sadly, they ended up getting separated when Logan jumped off a ledge and the darkness then took Walter. It was now Logan's turn to panic. He could not lose his friend... his godfather. He would not be responsible for the death of another father.

He ran through the ruins the darkness lived in, fighting off any shadows that got in his way, until he arrived in a large room that was filled with black liquid oozing upwards. Around the room were different statues. At the far end of the room stood Walter, covered in the black liquid, gasping in pain.

'Walter!' Logan yelled, running towards him.

When Logan stopped next to him, he could see that the liquid was going down Walter's throat and into his eyes. Logan stared at him helplessly, not knowing how to save him. He turned around, however, as he heard the creature behind him.

'We have waited centuries for you,' it said.

'And why have you been waiting for me,' Logan demanded, sounding braver than he felt.

'For you are the one foretold to either stop the darkness or be destroyed by it,' it told him. 'Over the years, lords of Light and Darkness alike have watched your family most intently. You humans who are able to possess unnatural strength, skill and Will. You humans who are prone to changing based on your choices. If your choices are fair and pure, fair and pure you look, but if they are dark and corrupt, dark and sinister you shall look.'

Until now, Logan never considered how strange his family was. He had never heard of anyone else changing appearance based on their choices.

'Let my godfather go,' Logan ordered in a chilling tone of voice.

'I think not, young Hero,' the creature said, before it disappeared laughing, sending its shadow children to destroy Logan. They were no match for Logan, so it brought the bird-like statues, otherwise known as its Dark Minions, to life instead to defeat him. None of them prevailed. In a last attempted to kill him, it brought to life a sentinel, but it also failed, but only just. For a few moments it looked as though it had Logan.

'This land is ours! Darkness shall spread across the world!' the creature exclaimed angrily as a weak Logan ran over to Walter, who had been freed from the dark liquid.

'Walter? Walter, can you hear me?' Logan asked urgently. 'Walter, say something!'

'I can't see a thing,' replied a scared Walter, raising his head. Logan was horrified to see only redness where his eyes were. 'It blinded me. I can't see!'

'It's okay, Walter. I'm here,' said Logan, helping his mentor to his feet and draping his arm around his shoulder to help him out of the darkened ruins.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

'Are we out? Did we get away?' Walter asked as the hot Aurora, desert breeze hit their faces.

'Yes, we're safe from that creature,' Logan replied. Even though they were safe from the monster, he doubted they were safe from anything else.

'What can you see?'

'A desert,' Logan answered, leading Walter, up to some ruins that overlooked the desert, 'as far as the eye can see.'

'I can feel the heat and the sand but whatever that thing did to me, it's like it sucked all the light from inside me,' said Walter. 'I still can't see anything.'

'Careful, there's steps up ahead,' Logan warned and they climbed one of the ruins.

By the time they reached the top, Walter was panting.

'I'm not sure... I don't know how far I can go,' he panted. 'Are there no signs of civilisation?

'There's something in the distance. It looks like an enormous statue,' Logan answered as he squinted into the distance.

'How far is it?'

'It's going to take us a few hours.'

'You go. Leave me here.'

'What? There is no way that I'm leaving you here to die!' Logan said inflexibly.

'No, Listen to me. I can't see. I can barely stand. I'll only slow you down. I'll get you killed. You have to go on without me.'

'Never,' Logan said firmly, taking hold of him and helping him towards the desert. 'I lost one father, I'm not losing another. Not when the power is in my hands to prevent it.'

Walter tensed at his words. He understood the full meaning behind them.

Anyway, they had only gone a few metres when Walter collapsed, but he was too heavy for Logan to carry.

'Logan, you have to leave me,' he panted.

'I can't leave you here,' Logan replied, desperately trying to pick him up.

'You have to,' Walter argued.

'I won't!'

'Listen to me, Logan. You must go for help. It is the only way we'll both survive.'

'Alright,' Logan replied reluctantly. 'I'll come back for you... I promise.'

'You'll do me proud. I know you'll do me proud.'

'I'll be back,' Logan promised, before running off into the desert towards the statue.

As he ran through the scorching heat, the creature's voice spoke to him and showed him images of Walter being blind. At first Logan thought that they were just mirages, but as they continued he began to realise that they weren't. They were something more sinister.

The creature mocked him, insulted him and spoke of how he had abandoned Walter. Logan tried to block it out, but in the end, it just became too much and darkness consumed him as he lost consciousness.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

When Logan opened his eyes, he saw a young woman, probably his age, hovering above him, looking concerned. She was bald with a thick white stripe down the middle of her face and a blue tattoo on the side of her head.

'He's still alive,' the woman said gently, speaking to someone out of Logan's vision. 'The other can't be far away.'

'Taking a nap in the sun?' Ben asked, bending down next to Logan and picking him up. 'Typical royalty. You had me worried there for a while.'

'Walter,' Logan muttered.

'Don't worry. We'll find him.' Ben promised as darkness took Logan once more.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

When Logan awoke again, he was out of the desert and in a room an unfamiliar room with Titian by his side.

'Hey, boy,' Logan muttered, slowly sitting up and looking around. The woman he had seen in the desert was sitting by his bed.

'You are awake. Good.' She smiled at him.

'Where am I?' Logan groaned. 'Who are you?'

My name is Kalin, and you are in the city of Aurora,' she replied. 'I have much to tell you.'

Logan looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the unconscious Walter.

'Walter… how is he?'

'He is very fortunate to be alive, but we have seen his condition before. We may be able to help him,' answered Kalin.

'Is there another one of my friends here?' Logan asked after a moment. 'I thought I saw... in the desert...'

'A devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn?' asked Ben, walking towards them.

'Ben, it's good to see you.' Logan smiled. 'We thought you were dead.'

'Not dead yet, my friend,' replied Ben.

'Please, follow me,' Kalin said, leading them out of the room.

Logan didn't follow immediately. He was looking at Walter.

'Don't worry,' said Ben, noticing Logan's worried facial expression and hesitancy. 'He's a tough old nut. He'll pull through.'

Nodding, Logan followed him and Kalin out of the room.

'It's so good to see you,' Ben continued as they followed Kalin. 'When I was fished out of the local port and Walter and you weren't there... well, I thought it was all over. Then I realised I was being an arse and worked my charms to get a search party out for you. Not that Kalin needed much persuading.'

'We are accustomed to misfortune,' said Kalin. 'Now, it's time you saw our city.'

When they arrived at the city, Logan gasped. The city was more like a graveyard, except worse. It almost reminded him of Wraithmarsh.

'Welcome to Aurora,' Ben said grimly, 'the city of nightmares.'

'The Crawler did this,' Kalin said as they walked through the city.

'What's a Crawler?' Logan asked as he looked around.

'That is what we call that being you faced in Shadelight – the desert caves,' Kalin explained. 'It appeared five years ago, bringing darkness and death. The few of us who still live have known nothing but fear since. We never know when it will come and we cannot hope to defeat the creature and its spawn without an army. Even with someone like you by our side. Go ahead and explore our city,' she added.

'I think I will,' said Logan. 'Are you coming, Ben?'

'You go ahead,' replied Ben. 'I've seen enough already. I'll go and check up on Walter.

Nodding his head, Titian and Logan headed off to explore the City of Aurora.

All they found, however, was misery and fear. The streets appeared deserted, and those that they did see fled at the sight of them. Filled with sadness, and fearing that this would be Albion after Lillian's rule, Logan returned Kalin, Ben and Walter.

'Now you know what we have suffered,' Kalin said quietly as Logan took a seat next to Walter's bedside. 'Ben has told me about your cause, your revolution against your sister. There are not many warriors left among us, but we have ships, and we are willing to fight beside you.'

'Thank you!' Logan exclaimed. 'What can I give you in return for your help?'

'You could give us want we need most; protection. We require aid if we are to survive. That is the promise you must make. Help us to rebuild Aurora and allow it to become a true part of your kingdom. Not a colony, not a thing to be used, but a place with a voice in your court.'

'I promise,' Logan vowed. 'I would consider it an honour to have Aurora as a voice in the royal court and to have you as my ally.'

'Then let us go to war,' Kalin said with a determined gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 9 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	9. A Sibling War

**CHAPTER NINE: A SIBLING WAR**

Three days later, the Auroran Healer in charge of Walter's health decided that it was time that he should wake up. To do this, she would be performing a secret ancient spell. If the spell did not work, then Walter would be lost forever.

As the Healer performed her magic, Logan and Ben hovered around her anxiously.

'How is he?' Ben asked, while Logan sat next to Walter, his eyes fixed on his tired face. 'Is he going to make it?'

'I do not know,' the female Healer admitted. 'The darkness is deep within him. Few ever wake.'

Logan looked up sharply at his.

'But he's improving, right?' Ben pressed on, hoping to give his friend some good news. 'I mean, you're doing your thing and he's getting better, isn't he?'

'I do not wish to give you false hope as you are trying to give your friend,' she said bluntly.

Logan looked back at Walter.

'Don't worry,' Ben said to Logan, while giving the Healer an annoyed look. 'He's a tough old man. He'll pull through.'

As though to prove Ben's words, Walter started coughing and slowly opened his eyes.

'Oh, balls to you all,' he groaned. 'You're not burying me just yet.'

Logan let out a strangled laugh, his eyes unusually wet.

'See? I told you!' Ben laughed, thumping Logan on the back.

'Yes, and it's a shame my first sight had to be your ugly mug, Ben,' replied Walter.

'At least we know you still have your sense of humour,' Ben said cheerfully.

'I'm sorry I left you, Walter,' Logan said, head bowed.

'You did all you could,' Walter smiled comfortingly up at him, 'and don't think I don't know it. If I hadn't urged you to leave me, you would have stayed by my side until death. I told you you'd make me proud.'

Logan smiled as he and Ben helped Walter to sit up.

With Walter now awake, Logan and Ben introduced him to Kalin and told them that they were all ready to go to battle.

Agreeing that it was now time to remove Lillian from the throne, Walter, Logan, Ben and Kalin all boarded an Auroran ship to head back to Albion. However, they were not going the entire way. It had been decided that they would meet Page and the other allied leaders in the middle of the ocean, between Aurora and Albion in order to avoid drawing attention to what they were planning.

The moment they arrived at the meeting point, the Auroran fleet stopped, and Walter, Ben, Kalin and Logan climbed aboard the Albion ship that had been waiting for them.

'Thank goodness you have returned safely,' Page muttered, walking over to Logan and embracing him. 'I'm glad that you two are safe too,' she added to Walter and Ben.

After all the pleasantries and introductions had been made, they got down to business. All of them took their places around a small table holding a map of Bowerstone and the castle.

'Alright, I've got it,' Page said an hour later. 'I take a small group of soldiers down this route -' she pointed out the route on the map '- and blow up the west barracks. It will draw their attention and open up the main route.'

'How is that better than my idea?' asked Ben.

'We will last longer than a few seconds,' Kalin said bluntly, saying what everyone was thinking.

'Oh, well, now you're just picking holes,' muttered Ben. The group had already had a lengthy conversation telling Ben why his plan would not work.

'Give it up, boy,' said Sabine. 'What I want to know is what my men need to do.'

'That is for the future King to decide,' said Walter, looking over at Logan.

'Page knows the city best. We'll follow her plan,' Logan said firmly.

'Fine,' Ben sulked. 'I only put mine forward to annoy her anyway. Besides, we all know why you are agreeing with her. She is your future wife, after all.'

'I see you've really matured on your travels,' Page said, looking over at him, before turning back to the map, unconcerned. 'If you look at the map, we can go through the details.'

'My ships will take you to the beach here,' Kalin motioned.

'We can expect heavy mortar fire, but most of Lillian's soldiers will be busy dealing with Page and her men,' said Walter.

'Let's hope the guy firing has Logan's talent,' Ben joked, making Walter laugh and Logan groan.

'I want to be in the thick of the smoke and the fire and the glory,' Sabine said stubbornly. 'If Page takes the west route, it's only fair I take the east.'

'Which leaves the centre to Walter, Logan and I,' said Ben, before adding, 'Less chance of getting lost.'

'Then, we've agreed?'

Everyone nodded their heads.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

Logan sat nervously on the Auroran ship next to Ben, while Walter went below deck to have a quick nap. He still hadn't recovered from his time in Shadelight. Page and Sabine had returned to their men and were currently making their way to the west and east routes. Logan, Ben and Walter were not to act until they got the signal from Page that they had destroyed the barracks.

'You nervous, Logan?' asked Ben.

'Is it that obvious?' Logan said with a nervous chuckle.

'Just a little bit.'

'Everything I have done now seem pathetic compared to what I am about to do,' Logan admitted. 'I mean, I'm attacking my own kingdom… my own sister!'

'You're only doing what must be done. The people will understand and they will be happier with you as their king than Lillian as their queen,' Ben said softly.

'I guess,' Logan sighed. 'You know I have wanted to be a king,' he informed Ben. 'I had Dad put it in his Will that when he died, Lillian was to be the next ruler with me as her Heir until she had a child. You know, sometimes I wish that I had never fulfilled my father's dying wish by ending his pain. Sometimes I think I should have just let him suffered. Things would have been simpler that way.'

'Are you sure about that? We can never know how things would have turned out. And for what it's worth, I think you did the right thing fulfilling Sparrow's request.'

'Are you saying that just to make me feel better?' Logan asked suspiciously.

'Yes, but I'm also telling the truth.'

'You're a good friend, Ben,' Logan said before looking back towards the land mass of Albion.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

Three hours later, they received a signal from Page and the Auroran ship carefully got them to the land outside Bowerstone Old Quarter. Sadly, Lillian's soldiers were their waiting for them as were the Albion guards that normally guarded the palace. To Logan's great surprise, the guards turned on the soldiers and pledged their allegiance to him. Word had gotten out among the guards and they too wanted a new leader. Together, Logan, Walter, Ben and the Albion guards fought their way to the Bowerstone Old Quarter gates, leaving a massacre behind them of soldiers and guards.

Once inside the city, the league pressed forward, smiting every enemy in their path until they were outside the castle gates where they met up with Page.

'Always with the damn gates,' Ben cursed, when he found the castle gate locked.

'What we need are explosives,' said Page, 'but I used mine up on the way here.'

'If only we knew some sort of tiny, crazy old man who enjoyed blowing things up...' said Ben, clearly still thinking about how Sabine nearly blew them up on the way there.

Next minute, the castle gate was blown off its hinges and pieces of wood went flying everywhere.

'Ha ha! Did you see that, Boulder?' Sabine laughed as he walked towards them from the other side of the blown up door. 'Let the whole city bow to our thunder!'

'Hang on,' said Ben, once his initial shock of their appearance had passed. 'How did you get to the other side in the first place?' he asked, voicing what they were all thinking.

'Dwellers have their ways, my boy.' Sabine shrugged, looking around. 'Is there anyone left to kill?'

'There will be soon,' Page answered. 'More troops are on the way. Kalin's fleet got a fair few, but not all.'

'We will hold them off, Logan,' said Ben. 'You and Walter go find Lillian.'

'Then let me save you the effort.'

The rebellion turned around and watched as Lillian walked towards them threw the recently blown up gates. She was wearing tight midnight black pants, black boots and a black, revealing crop top.

'Out of all the clothes she most likely owns, she had to wear something revealing,' Logan grumbled. 'Seriously, Lillian, go and put something appropriate on!'

'You're not the boss of me, Logan,' she snarled. 'I'm a grown girl. I can make my own decisions.'

'You may look grown, Lillian, but you know nothing of responsibility,' said Walter. 'If you did, you would not have allowed your people to suffer. Now step down and allow a true monarch of Albion to step up.'

'You surely cannot be talking about my brother,' Lillian said as she walked over to Ben and began to inspect him. 'Hmm, you're cute. I might actually allow you to live.'

'I don't know if I should be grateful or not,' Ben muttered, edging away from her.

'Surrender, Lillian,' Walter ordered. 'You are outnumbered.'

'True, but you are out matched.' Lillian smirked at them as blood red Will lines appeared on her dead-like skin. They then watched as dead balverines appeared.

'Oh dear,' Page said, backing away. This they hadn't expected. How was Lillian able to use Will when her blood hadn't been awakened?

Lillian stood there watching as her enemies tried in vain to fight off the savage beasts. Sabine ended up being knocked out cold with Boulder desperately trying to protect him. Page was backed up against a wall frantically trying to escape, while Walter and Logan were back to back fighting them off to the best of their abilities. Ben, however, was left alone due to Lillian's desire for him. This allowed him the chance to shoot them, but because they were dead, nothing hurt them. Thing meant that Ben had to defeat the source.

As he turned his gun on Lillian, a balverine charge at him and sent him flying to the ground. Lillian walked confidently over to him.

'Now that wasn't very nice,' she purred, bending down next to him. 'If you weren't so cute, I would have had you killed right here and now.' Her fingers reached down and began to trace patterns on his face. 'I don't know what lies my brother has told you, but you should leave his pointless cause. You belong by my side. I can give you whatever you want.'

Ben looked over at his friends. They were losing badly. He then looked back at Lillian. HE now had a plan, which resulted in him doing something he really did not want to do, and probably in Logan killing him.

'You're right, my Queen,' he said with one of his charming smiles that seemed to work on all ladies, except Page. 'I don't know what I was thinking.'

Smiling triumphantly, Lillian dismissed the balverine pinning Ben to the ground, and allowed him to stand with her. She then snaked her arm around his neck, fingers intertwined tightly in his hair, and pulled his head down into a very passionate kiss, with their bodies pressed together. Her other hand was on his bum.

Too interested in Ben, Lillian accidently dismissed her dead soldiers.

'Where did they go?' Logan asked nervously, looking around.

'I don't think they will be bothering us for a while,' Page muttered staring at Ben and Lillian.

Logan looked at her, before at his sister. His jaw dropped. He was sure he was dreaming. He'd never thought he'd see Ben in that position.

Opening his eyes, Ben looked at his friends and gave them a retreating sign. He would distract Lillian while they escaped.

Nodding their understanding, they hurried off to rally their troops and make it safely to the Resistance Headquarters.

**-LOGAN'S JOURNEY-**

'I hope Ben is alright,' Kalin commented an hour later as they waited for Ben to return. 'What do you think Lillian has done to him?'

'Change of subject, please!' Logan exclaimed loudly. 'I do not want to imagine what my sister is doing with my best friend!'

'I don't even want to know what you are imagining.'

'Ben!' Logan exclaimed, whipping around, to see a tired Ben walking towards him. 'Are you alright?'

'No,' replied Ben. 'I am never doing that again.'

'You didn't -' Logan trailed off, but Ben didn't need him to continue.

'No, ew, no. I managed to escape before she could force me too. You're not going to kill me for kissing your sister, are you?'

'No, I know why you did it, and we are all grateful for it. None of us would have survived if you hadn't.'

'So what's the plan now?' Ben asked, collapsing in a chair.

'We don't have one,' Walter admitted.

'What, with all the brains we have in this room, no one can come up with a plan?' Ben looked disappointed and amazed.

'Lillian is more powerful than we ever imagined,' Walter sighed. 'The only way I can think of defeating her is by having someone of equal power fight her.'

'Well good luck finding someone like that,' Logan commented. 'The only person that would stand a chance against her is herself. I want to know how she can even use Will in the first place. I thought that your blood had to be awakened.'

'Maybe it has been,' Walter muttered thoughtfully. 'I remember your father once having a lengthy conversation with her about touching his Guild Seal. Apparently she stole it a month before he died. Maybe her blood was awakened, unknowingly, then.'

'Even if that is true, how can her Will be stronger than Logan's?' asked Page. 'She is doing magic without gauntlets.'

'I have no answer for that. All I can suggest we do is lay low, and hopefully a solution will present itself.'

Surprisingly, one did present itself a three months later.

The day started like any other. Logan and Page would awake to each other's warm bodies pressed up against each other, before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. They would then listen to any Resistance reports and have brainstorming sessions for overthrowing Lillian which would always result in arguments, hopelessness, or ridiculous ideas. After these meetings were done, Logan and Page would spend the rest of the day together. Of course, this didn't happen every day, seeing as Logan was still Albion's Hero and was needed elsewhere at times.

However, on this particular day, they were having one of their daily meetings when Kidd came charging into the room yelling, 'Logan, you have to come quick!'

'What's happened?' asked Page.

'Bowerstone Market is under attack by some bird-like statue warriors! There are all these shadows running around killing people too!'

'Dark Minions,' Logan muttered, gathering his weapons, 'but what are they doing here in Albion?'

'Maybe they seek to destroy Albion as they have done Aurora,' Kalin suggested, also gathering her weapons.

Logan looked around and saw that everyone had their weapons ready. He smirked.

'Okay then, let's go and give them a proper Albion welcome,' he said, leading the way to Bowerstone Market.

When they arrived, they saw the Dark Minions Kidd spoke of and immediately engaged them. As they fought off these monsters, many guards came charging in to give them a hand. Logan even noticed a young woman pitching in out the corner of his eyes, but he paid her no heed. He had to focus on the Dark Minions.

In the end, it was only Logan and the woman fighting the creatures off. Everyone else was either dead or nursing wounds, and when there was only two Dark Minions left, Logan spared the woman his attention briefly before doing a double take.

_I must be seeing things;_ Logan thought when he recognised the woman.

Even though her hair was now light brown, her skin tan and eyes sky blue like Hammer's, he was still able to recognise her anywhere. And judging by the looks on the faces of the bystanders, they recognised her too.

Logan couldn't understand what he was seeing, but he knew what he was seeing was no hallucination.

Lillian was there fighting to protect the people.

* * *

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!**

* * *

**OTHER STORIES IN SERIES:  
**-Book One: Sparrow's Journey [complete]  
-Book Two: Logan's Journey [complete]  
-Book Three: The Other Me [is now up]  
-Book Four: Lily's Journey  
-Book Five: Lillian's Revenge

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 9 December 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
